Um Pedaço do Paraíso
by Debi Kvothe
Summary: Harry Potter é um novo aluno no prestigioso colégio Hogwarts High School. Tudo o que Draco Malfoy, Presidente do Clube de Teatro, não precisava em sua conturbada vida, era apaixonar-se por aquele pedaço do paraíso que fazia parte do Clube de Celibato. UA
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

_"Even the best fall down sometimes  
>Even the wrong words seem to rhyme<br>Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
>I somehow find, you and I collide."<em>

**Um Pedaço do Paraíso**

Hogwarts High School é um colégio onde apenas os melhores alunos conseguem estudar. Para ingressar na loucura do colégio, é necessário manter boas notas e o nível acadêmico sempre alto. A escola é famosa por conseguir ingressar seus estudantes em faculdades excelentes, e também por ter abrigado quem hoje são os novos ricos.

É uma verdadeira honra ser aceito na Hogwarts High School, e comprar sua passagem por ela é impossível. Muitos poderosos tentarem e tentam ingressar seus filhos em uma escola com tanto prestígio, mas sem sucesso nenhum. Só é aceito quem verdadeiramente tem potencial e se destaca entre os demais.

Uma das regras da escola é a obrigação de cada aluno entrar em pelo menos um clube dos vários que são formados na escola, para interação social. E há todos os clubes que se pode imaginar. Desde o clube esportivo ao clube de histórias em quadrinhos.

Como em todas as escolas, há o famoso circulo social onde nem todos têm a honra de participar. Quem participa do clube de celibato, liderado por Hermione Granger, jamais conseguirá sentar-se à mesa dos esportistas, onde as _cheerleaders_, liberado por Pansy Parkison, almoçam todos os dias junto aos esportistas. Entre eles, está Draco Malfoy.

Ah! O loiro mais desejado da escola e a tentação que Hermione precisa manter longe das suas preciosas garotas que juraram manter a virgindade intacta até o casamento... O garoto loiro e de uma beleza quase sobrenatural é líder do grupo de Teatro e melhor amigo de Blaise Zabini, presidente do clube de esportes. Quando Draco Malfoy segura seu violão e começa a tocar para seu grupinho de amigos, às garotas vão a perdição! Hermione simplesmente o odiou a primeira vista. Por culpa de homens como ele que tantas garotas engravidam quando ainda são crianças.

Draco Malfoy é dono de uma inteligência admirável. Melhor aluno do terceiro ano e amado por todos os professores. Invejável a maneira como ele parece ter nascido sabendo. Em seu tempo na escola, ninguém nunca o viu com um livro na mão, ou parecendo preocupado com exames. A única coisa com a qual ele parece se preocupar é com o Clube de Teatro. Para ele, ninguém com verdadeiro talento pisava no anfiteatro desde que ele mesmo se inscrevera, dois anos antes. E adora frisar que por sua causa o grupo tornou-se popular no colégio.

Garotas até que tentaram entrar no clube apenas para conquistá-lo, e sempre saíam de lá aos prantos. Draco Malfoy nunca deixou uma _foda_ atrapalhar seu desempenho em qualquer coisa que faz. Ah! Admirável. Tão popular, tão arrogante, tão inteligente, tão talentoso e tão vazio... Draco apenas aceitou em seu clube pessoas com o mínimo possível de talento, e tenta melhorar o desempenho dessas pessoas com uma garra agressiva. Como ele gostaria de conseguir fundir alguma força de vontade em suas entranhas...

Tudo o que Draco Malfoy gostaria, entretanto, era não ter conhecido o pedaço do paraíso que era Harry Potter em seu inferno particular.

**oOo**

Draco observou, quase fascinado, o piso de maneira impecavelmente lustroso que refletia as várias luzes do teatro onde raramente vinha com seu clube. Ele preferia treinar com os _débeis_ de seu grupo no anfiteatro, ao ar livre. Era mais prazeroso, mais impessoal, menos estressante. E também porque gostava de vir até o local sozinho. De alguma maneira, sentia que o lugar o pertencia por ser a única pessoa naquele colégio com talento para a arte.

Demorou algum tempo até finalmente sentar-se a beirada do palco com seu violão que quase sempre carregava junto a si. Olhando ao redor, soltou um suspiro relaxado, imaginando como seria gratificante se as pessoas nos dias de hoje dessem mais importância a arte ao invés de se importarem com coisas fúteis, como um clube de celibato.

Estava dedilhando delicadamente sobre as cordas do seu violão enquanto o som enchia seus ouvidos. Não sabia qual música tocar. Se estivesse com seus amigos, acabaria tocando alguma música _top 100_, como eles gostavam. Um sorrisinho nasceu em seus lábios enquanto lembrava-se como eles cantavam incrivelmente mal. Era quase uma ofensa aos seus ouvidos acostumados sempre com o melhor. Balançando a cabeça, afastou esses pensamentos. Queria se concentrar.

Ajeitando melhor o violão, começou a tocar a primeira música que lhe veio a cabeça. Gostava dela. Seus dedos acostumados as cordas começaram a trabalhar quase automaticamente, e Draco deixou-se levar.

_The dawn is breaking_  
>O amanhecer está quebrando<br>_A light shining through_  
>Uma luz está brilhando<br>_You're barely waking_  
>Você mal acordou<br>_And I'm tangled up in you_  
>E eu estou enroscado em você<br>_Yeah_

O loiro gostava daquela música, apesar da _melosidade_. Era bonita e lembrava-o de um tempo bom de sua vida, quando não tinha problemas e nenhuma pressão de seus pais para escolher uma boa universidade e uma profissão digna.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
>Até mesmo os melhores caem às vezes<br>_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_  
>Até mesmo as palavras erradas parecem rimar<br>_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_  
>Fora da dúvida que enche minha mente<br>_I somehow find, you and I collide  
><em>Eu acho que de alguma maneira, você e eu colidimos.

"Você canta bem."

Draco errou a próxima nota e parou de tocar. Seus olhos muito claros automaticamente ergueram-se para a figura parada nos degraus do teatro, ao lado dos bancos. Fechando a cara, o loiro ergueu o queixo e largou o violão de lado.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou com rispidez, levantando-se do palco e estreitando os olhos para a figura alta e esguia logo à frente.

O estranho não se abalou com seu tom mal-educado, e apenas abriu um sorriso, mostrando uma fileira de dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados. Ele deu de ombros, jogou a mochila no chão e subiu no palco. Seu rosto foi iluminado pelas várias luzes acesas e seus olhos verdes brilhavam de uma maneira quase anormal.

"Uau, aqui é absolutamente lindo!" O moreno disse, virando-se e observando o local com reverencia.

Draco estreitou os lábios, lançando um olhar irritado para a figura deslumbrada, e o outro fez uma expressão confusa antes de abrir os lábios em um perfeito "O".

"Desculpe-me" riu-se ele, passando a mão ao lado da calça, como se a limpasse, antes de erguê-la para cumprimentá-lo. "Sou Harry Potter, um novo aluno do terceiro ano. Disseram-me que você é o Presidente do Clube de Teatro e por isso vim até aqui."

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para a mão do outro. Seus dedos eram longos e finos, com aparência quase rude, e estava suja! Com uma careta, Draco franziu o cenho, tentando não demonstrar o quanto aquilo era nojento.

"O que aconteceu com a sua mão?"

"Oh" Harry Potter olhou para as próprias mãos e Draco notou que, além da sujeira, havia pequenos arranhões sobre a palma. Corando um pouco, o moreno colocou-as dentro do bolso da calça e apenas deu de ombros, propositalmente ignorando a falta de educação do outro. "Um grupinho de garotos achou que seria realmente engraçado me ver caindo no pátio principal e colocaram o pé na minha frente enquanto vinha até aqui." Respondeu ele com simplicidade, e o loiro notou que sua calça jeans e sua camiseta também estavam sujos de terra.

Draco cruzou os braços sobre o peito e não disse nada. Sabia como as pessoas da escola conseguiam ser maldosas quando queriam, e não se importava em absoluto com isso. Cada um deveria se defender por conta própria, e não esperar intervenção de terceiros.

"Então, o que você quer comigo?" Draco perguntou lentamente, encarando-o com descaso. O moreno era mais alto por alguns centímetros, tinha ombros mais largos e seu jeito era quase de um garoto caipira. Era óbvio, pela sua aparência, que não possuía dinheiro como a maioria das pessoas que estudavam naquela escola.

"Eu quero entrar para o seu clube," respondeu, voltando a abrir um de seus sorrisos imensos "eu participava de vários clubes na minha antiga escola, e esse ano resolvi apenas me comprometer com aqueles que eu realmente gosto. Ouvi dizer que o ensino nessa escola é puxado e difícil, e sobra pouco tempo para fazer outras coisas."

"E é" Draco concordou, perguntando-se porque o garoto estava lhe dando tanta informação desnecessária. "Quais são os grupos que você pretende participar, além desse? Preciso dizer que se você realmente quiser entrar, terá que se comprometer a participar de todas as reuniões, independente do horário e dia." Esclareceu, deixando explícito que o grupo teria que ser prioridade. Não gostava da idéia de ter alguém dentro de sua turma que faria parte de vários outros clubes, pois assim teria problemas para combinar o horário dele com as reuniões e ensaios.

"Quero participar do grupo de teatro, é claro. E pretendo entrar no clube de esportes." _Até aí tudo bem_, Draco pensou enquanto o fitava. Ele estava fazendo a conta nos dedos, com a testa franzida. "Também quero entrar no clube de engenharia e natação. E de celibato, claro."

Inconscientemente os lábios de Draco partiram-se em incredulidade.

"_Celibato_? Você realmente está falando sério?" Perguntou após o choque inicial. Pensava que apenas Granger e aquelas garotas da Igreja eram loucas o bastante para usar aqueles anéis ridículos de pureza.

"Estou" respondeu o moreno ligeiramente confuso, erguendo uma das mãos e mostrando um anel que circulava seu dedo e que Draco não percebera antes. "Uso-o desde os doze anos de idade."

Draco gemeu e rodou os olhos, incrédulo. Só lhe faltava essa! Ter em seu grupo mais um perdedor, que além de tudo iria se juntar ao grupo de Hermione Granger. O moreno parecia o tipo de pessoa feliz _demais_, e isso o irritava.

"Olha" o loiro começou a falar, controlando a exasperação na voz e Potter ergueu os olhos incrivelmente verdes para ele "você têm que desistir do grupo de celibato se quiser fazer parte do grupo de teatro. Não me importo nenhum pouco se quer continuar com essa idiotice de se manter virgem, mas Hermione Granger, sabe-se lá o porquê, me odeia e fará o possível para me prejudicar. Logo, você terá que escolher."

"Ah" fez Potter, e seus ombros murcharam ligeiramente. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e pareceu pensativo. "Você não deveria tratar um assunto sério como nossa virgindade como algo tão banal e sem importância." O moreno disse lentamente, e estava estranhamente sério. Sua fisionomia mudou drasticamente sem o sorriso. "É algo que você nunca terá de volta."

Tudo o que Draco não queria no momento era ouvir um papinho de _você tem que esperar a pessoa certa_, e por isso apenas rodou os olhos, apoiando uma das mãos na cintura e olhando demoradamente para o moreno.

"Olha, eu respeito sua decisão, tudo bem?" Suspirou cansado. "Eu sei como é, porque são poucas pessoas que se interessam pelo clube de teatro e praticamente todas o tratam com descaso. Mas esse papo de manter a virgindade é tarde demais pra mim e eu não me interesso por isso."

"Não estava tentando te convencer de nada" Harry apressou-se a dizer. "E desculpe por ter feito você perder seu tempo, mas vou escolher o grupo de celibato." Potter disse. Abriu mais um de seus sorrisos, dessa vez mais contido, e pulou para o chão do teatro, subindo rapidamente os degraus e pegando a mochila que estava no chão. "E você realmente canta bem. Essa música é linda e uma das minhas favoritas." Falou, colocando a mochila sobre o ombro. "Você errou algumas notas enquanto tocava, mas no geral estava muito bom. Sua voz é incrível."

Draco abriu a boca, perplexo, e pulou para o chão do teatro, parando o moreno enquanto ele subia rapidamente os degraus em direção a saída.

"O que você disse?" Perguntou, olhando para o moreno que parecia surpreso por ter sido segurado pelo braço. Corando um pouco, o loiro soltou-o e pigarreou.

"Eu disse que você errou algumas notas, mas que no geral foi muito bem." Repetiu. "Eu aprendi a tocar violão com meu pai desde os sete anos de idade." Esclareceu quando viu o olhar incrédulo do loiro. "Seus dedos" explicou, segurando uma das mãos de Draco entre as suas "eles não são muito cumpridos. Sua mão é pequena, e por isso é mais difícil pra você." Sorrindo, Harry abriu a própria mão e juntou a palma na dele. Draco notou que sua mão realmente era pequena em comparação. "Está vendo?" Perguntou delicadamente, e abriu mais um sorriso. "Mas isso não é nenhum problema, você apenas precisa treinar mais."

Draco assentiu ligeiramente corado, e desviou o olhar quando Potter soltou sua mão. Era uma sensação estranha. Não se lembrava qual a última vez que corara. "Oh, desculpe-me! Me esqueci completamente que minha mão estava suja. Eu acho que sujei você e-"

"Não, tudo bem" apressou-se a dizer quando ele fez menção para pegar sua mão novamente. "Não tem problema."

"Se quiser ajuda com isso, pode me pedir." Harry disse sorridente.

Draco percebeu que ele tinha algum talento bem no fundo de sua personalidade desleixada. Sem contar a simpatia e beleza. Harry Potter sem dúvida era muito bonito. Ele seria alguém perfeito para seu clube e não seria Hermione Granger a roubá-lo de si. Só Deus sabe o quanto o loiro estava precisando de bons atores para a nova peça que escrevera.

"Você deveria repensar sobre a sua decisão" Draco disse. Potter assentiu, voltando a ajeitar a mochila sobre os ombros, e colocou novamente as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

"Eu realmente gostaria de fazer alguns musicais com você" falou o moreno casualmente, e seus olhos verdes estavam presos aos cinzas de Draco. "mas o clube de celibato é mais importante para mim. É realmente necessário incentivo para conseguirmos agüentar as tentações que passamos nos dias de hoje."

"Desista disso, então." Disse simplesmente, e Potter rodou os olhos, balançando a cabeça.

"Agüentei por dezessete anos, então creio que sobreviverei por mais alguns. Conversei com Hermione e ela é uma pessoa incrível. Já me comprometi com o clube dela, de qualquer maneira. Mas obrigada pelo tempo que gastou comigo. A gente se vê por aí."

"Você vai mesmo trocar o clube de teatro por essa besteira?" Exasperou-se Draco ao ver o moreno lhe dar as costas. Lentamente Potter voltou para olhá-lo, e estava sério novamente.

"Pensei ter te ouvido dizer que respeitava isso" rebateu, molhando os lábios com a língua. "Eu realmente achei que você era diferente desses líderes dos outros clubes. Todos são arrogantes e se acham melhor que a maioria das pessoas. Acho que esse é o mal das pessoas ricas; sempre se acham melhores que os outros."

"Eu não-"

"Não precisa dizer mais nada" Potter cortou, fechando a cara. "Sim. Eu vou trocar o clube de teatro por essa besteira. Até mais."

Draco observou perplexo Potter lhe dar as costas e engoliu em seco. Estava com raiva. Quem aquele garoto achava ser para simplesmente sair e deixá-lo falando sozinho? E trocá-lo pela Granger!

Mas isso não iria ficar assim. Absolutamente não iria.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>: Desculpem os erros, está sem betagem. Simplesmente enchi minha beta de coisas pra revisar e não queria dar ainda mais trabalho. Ah, a música que o Draco começou a cantar se chama _Collide_, Howie Day. Esse plot não é meu. Comprei ele da Pandora Nott, no fórum 6 vassouras. Querida, espero que você goste! E obrigada por colocá-lo a venda, sim?

Postarei toda semana, na mesma freqüência de sempre, então se sintam a vontade pra dar conselhos, críticas, elogios e afins.

Até a próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I**

_"We won't break, we won't die__  
>It's just a moment of change<br>All we are, all we are, is everything that's right  
>All we need all we need, our love is at a bind."<em>

**Um Pedaço do Paraíso**

"Olá, _querida._" Cantarolou desdenhosamente Draco Malfoy para a morena que procurava alguma coisa em seu armário fervorosamente. Ela soltou um gemido exasperado ao ouvir a voz do loiro e solenemente o ignorou. Malfoy, entretanto, não se importou com a falta de entusiasmo da colega. "Como anda seu clube? Ouvi boatos que você perdeu mais uma garota. Oh, é uma pena! Mas você sabe que não é a primeira vez que falo que você não vai conseguir ir muito longe. Sexo é bom demais para que tantas pessoas consigam manter esse voto por muito tempo. Ouvi que seu namorado não agüenta mais a abstinência em que está."

Hermione não respondeu nada. Fechou seu armário com estrondo e lhe deu as costas. Draco rapidamente a seguiu pelo corredor, desvencilhando-se de algumas pessoas no caminho. Não era novidade ver Malfoy seguindo a Presidente do Clube de Celibato. "Se eu fosse você – e Deus me livre! –, já teria desistido dessa idéia absurda há muito tempo. Você vai acabar perdendo seu precioso namorado ruivo." Draco ressaltou, e a morena não disse nada, apenas continuou seguindo seu caminho mais rápido. "O que você acharia se eu fosse até sua sala e cantasse um pouco para _suas_ garotas? Música é um forte aliado para qualquer causa."

O loiro sabia dos boatos que rolavam pela escola. Segundo o que diziam, setenta por cento das garotas do Clube de Celibato eram apaixonadas por ele. Draco não ficou nenhum pouco surpreso com isso, uma vez que sabia muito bem que era irresistível. Se fosse mulher, também se apaixonaria por ele, disso tinha certeza absoluta. Era bom demais para passar despercebido. Se o loiro tentasse qualquer coisa com qualquer garota que Hermione defendia tão fervorosamente de garotos como ele, sabia que conseguiria levá-la para cama. Mas simplesmente não estava interessado.

Mas Granger não sabia disso.

Ela parou de andar tão abruptamente que Draco quase bateu contra ela. Resmungando nada educado, olhou para a morena que era vários centímetros mais baixa.

"O que você quer, Malfoy?" Ela perguntou sem esconder o mal humor. Draco abriu um sorrisinho meigo, encostando-se em uma das paredes. Soltou um falso suspiro e colocou a mochila no chão, olhando-a nos olhos.

"Faça com que Potter saía do seu grupo." Disse simplesmente, e Granger ergueu uma sobrancelha em descaso. Em seguida, rolou os olhos e voltou a lhe dar as costas.

Exasperado, voltou a pegar a mochila e a segurou pelo braço. "Eu estou falando sério."

"Potter? _Harry_ Potter? O novo aluno?" Perguntou descrente, mais curiosa do que irritada. Draco apenas assentiu, sem querer dar detalhes do porque o queria fora do clube dela.

Hermione, todavia, não pensava da mesma maneira.

"O que ele tem de especial? Ele não é igual aos seus amiguinhos babacas e muito menos uma _cheerleader_."

"Oh, sério?" Indagou falsamente surpreso. "Eu poderia jurar que quando o vi estava agitando _pompons_ no ar." Falou ironicamente, e Granger corou um pouco. Abrindo um sorrisinho enviesado, colocou a mochila sobre os ombros. "Olha, apenas arrume uma maneira de tirá-lo do grupo."

"Não" respondeu a morena, deixando Draco indignado. "Eu não vou fazer isso, Malfoy. Não sei qual o seu problema com ele, mas Harry não é como os garotos com que você está acostumado. E eu também sou muito boa em ouvir boatos. Sei da sua inclinação para casos homossexuais. Potter não é gay e você não vai conseguir nada com ele. Desista."

Draco a encarou perplexo. Não pelo fato dela saber sobre seus casos homossexuais, mas sim pela maneira como ela parecia achar que ele estava interessado_sexualmente_ em Potter. Não escondia de ninguém que curtia dar uns _amassos_ em outros homens, mas também não esfregava isso na cara da sociedade. Não se preocupava com o que as pessoas pudessem achar sobre sua escolha de vida. Mas, veja bem, jamais mexa com o bom gosto de Draco Malfoy.

Harry Potter era... um diamante bruto. Apesar da beleza inquestionável, seria necessário muito trabalho até que ele finalmente se encaixasse no que Draco poderia chamar de apresentável. Mas já fizera coisas mais difíceis com outros membros que entraram em seu clube, a diferença era que nunca antes fora acusado de estar interessado neles.

Malfoy jamais misturava assuntos profissionais com pessoais, por mais tentador que pudesse parecer transar em cima do palco do teatro.

"Não que eu te deva satisfações da minha vida, mas não estou interessado em Potter _desse_ jeito." Falou Draco objetivamente.

Granger pareceu não acreditar, e continuou em sua pose defensiva. Ela era conhecida exatamente por sua desconfiança. Para ela, todos os homens – excluindo o namorado, Ron Weasley – mentiam. Draco odiava pessoas como ela, _extremistas_. Ele gostava de pessoas que lutavam fervorosamente por uma causa, achava que isso ajudava a definir caráter, mas ela chegava a ser obsessiva. Era assustador.

Todos sabiam que ela era dona de uma inteligência invejável, e era sempre uma das primeiras da classe. Ela conheceu Ronald Weasley na Igreja que freqüentava, aos onze anos de idade, e desde então os dois tinham uma relação conturbada. Fazia pouco tempo que haviam assumido um namoro sério. Para ela, Weasley era alguém em que todos os outros homens deveriam se espelhar. Mas o motivo maior do ruivo freqüentar a igreja era o mesmo que o do próprio Draco: seus pais o obrigavam.

Como em toda a cidade pequena, ali não era diferente. Todos eram muito ligados a questões religiosas, portanto ir a igreja pelo menos duas vezes por semana era algo que todos os moradores faziam devotadamente. E seus filhos eram arrastados desde pequenos para as missas e celebrações.

Draco tinha fé. Sempre acreditou em Deus e era inegável a paz que sempre sentia ao ajoelhar-se em frente a um dos bancos e rezar baixinho. Demorou algum tempo até finalmente conseguir aceitar o fato de que se sentia atraído por homens. Não era nenhum religioso fervoroso, assim como seus amigos também não eram, e apenas pelos conselhos e palavras deles que conseguiu aceitar o que era verdadeiramente. Seus pais sabiam sobre suas inclinações, assim como toda a cidade, mas os dois evitavam tocar no assunto. Todos achavam que era apenas uma fase da adolescência, e que quando chegasse a hora iria se casar com uma mulher e ter vários filhinhos loiros.

Weasley também tinha fé. Ele fazia parte do Clube de Celibato, junto à namorada, mais por pressão do que por vontade própria. Draco sabia que ele era uma pilha de nervos pela abstinência, e ela também sabia, mas simplesmente ignorava. O Clube de Celibato existia para, acima de tudo, conseguir forças para agüentar as tentações.

Diferente de Weasley e Draco, Hermione era uma religiosa fervorosa. Ela ia para igreja todos os dias e pregava a palavra de Deus sempre que possível. Um dos principais motivos do ódio que nutria pelo loiro, era por causa de sua opção de vida. Ela respeitava, sim, mas não gostava e deixava isso claro de maneiras implícitas.

Draco Malfoy gostava de Hogwarts High School principalmente por sua tolerância e todos os tipos de pessoa. Mas isso não acontecia em todos os casos. A escola era dividida entre ideais: aqueles que, como Hermione, eram devotos a Deus. Aqueles que como Blaise Zabini, eram apaixonados por esportes e, muitas vezes, mulheres e sexo. Aqueles que como Draco, eram apaixonados pela arte, e tantos outros que tornava aquele colégio uma verdadeira guerra de forças.

Alguns clubes eram aliados, como o Clube de Teatro e o de Esportes. Apesar do amigo negro não curtir qualquer tipo de arte, ele e Draco eram amigos muito antes de ingressar na Hogwarts High School, assim como Draco sempre fora da classe de Hermione em outras escolas. Granger era extremamente rica. Seus pais eram donos de várias clínicas odontológicas espalhadas pelo mundo. Seu namorado, entretanto, era um pobretão que estava na escola graças à ajuda do estado, que pagava por seu material escolar.

Blaise também era rico, e sua mansão ficava na mesma rua da de Draco. Quando eram pequenos, ambos passavam horas correndo pelas ruas de bicicleta, apostando corridas, ou simplesmente brincando nas calçadas com seus brinquedos caros que no fim sempre acabavam quebrados.

Pansy Parkinson, líder das _cheerleaders_, se juntou aos dois quando tinha treze anos. Ela havia acabado de se mudar para o mesmo bairro que eles, e logo criaram uma amizade muito forte. Diferente do que pensavam, a garota loira nunca tivera nenhum caso com eles. Era apenas amizade, simples e pura.

Não que Blaise não tivesse tentado...

Pansy era apaixonada, desde o primeiro dia que se mudou, por Darren Sparks, um garoto que fazia parte do Clube de Teatro e que era vizinho de Draco. Era engraçada a maneira como ela corava e ficava retardamente lenta quando ele estava por perto, conversando com o loiro. Darren não fazia parte do grupo deles, apesar de ser do Clube de Teatro. Ele sentava-se com os loucos do Clube de Ciências, e era comum vê-lo com um _óculos de segurança_ preso aos cabelos, devido as varias experiências que o Clube fazia.

"Porque você o quer então?"

Draco acordou de seus pensamentos com a voz de Hermione. Ela colocou uma das mãos na cintura e o olhou com impaciência e tédio.

"Eu não lhe devo satisfações da minha vida, _querida_. Livre-se dele, ou farei a vida das garotas _castras _um verdadeiro pesadelo." Disse com voz melosa, virando-se sem esperar uma resposta. Ouviu, ao longe, um gemido exasperado e sorriu maldosamente. Não queria ter uma virgem o perseguindo, mas se fosse necessário, faria o esforço.

O sinal da primeira aula ainda não havia tocado, então Draco começou a andar pelos corredores procurando por Blaise. Não se lembrava de ter visto o amigo no fim de semana, e agora se perguntava onde ele estava. Esbarrou em algumas pessoas até finalmente vê-lo encostado em um dos armários conversando com uma garota do segundo ano. O negro estava com aquela expressão de flerte que Draco conhecia muito bem. Rodando os olhos, aproximou-se mais dos dois.

"Odeio interromper o que com certeza acabaria em uma noite selvagem de sexo" começou altivamente, sorrindo enviesado "mas eu estou precisando roubar o Zabini aqui um pouco. Você não se importa, não é?" Perguntou retoricamente, arrastando o amigo pelo braço, não sem antes notar a expressão ultrajada no rosto da garota.

"Draco!" Exclamou irritado, tentando se livrar do aperto. "Você sabe o que acabou de fazer? Eu estava me dando bem!"

"Eu sei, eu sei. Sexo é muito bom, mas estou precisando de você mais do que seu pau."

"Eu duvido," retrucou irritado "mas o que você quer?"

"Acho que encontrei a pessoa perfeita pra ser o protagonista do musical que escrevi!" Cantarolou animado para o negro, que murchou os ombros e o olhou com descaso. "Você sabe como eu preciso de uma pessoa com o mínimo de talento dentro do meu Clube, e sinceramente acho que o encontrei! Mas o problema é que aquela idiota da Granger o roubou de mim."

Blaise ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"_Roubou_ de você? Draco, até onde eu sei o único Clube que ela lidera é o de Celibato."

"Exatamente! Ele deve ser um daqueles crentes obsessivos e por isso entrou pro Clube dela!" Disse, empurrando o amigo para dentro de uma sala vazia. "Você consegue acreditar na minha falta de sorte?"

"Okay" concordou Blaise com a cabeça, franzindo a testa. "Vamos por partes. Primeiro, você encontrou alguém perfeito para sua peça? Um religioso que entrou para o Clube de Celibato?"

"Você falando parece pior do que realmente é, mas sim, basicamente é isso." Concordou animadamente, sentando-se sobre uma das carteiras e jogando a mochila no chão. "E eu não vou permitir que aquela lunática roube ele de mim."

"Boa sorte" Blaise desejou, rodando os olhos. O loiro sabia que ele fazia pouco caso do seu Clube, mas não se importava porque com a popularidade do negro e do próprio Draco na escola, o Clube havia se tornado popular. Ele já estava fazendo muito por aliar seu nome ao de Draco. "Mas pense comigo: se o garoto for um desses religiosos obsessivos, acha que ele vai aceitar participar de uma peça que fala sobre bruxos? Isso deve ser do demônio ou algo assim."

_Droga_. Draco não havia pensado sobre isso.

Suspirando, deixou os ombros murcharem. "Ele realmente é tão bom assim? Quer dizer, ele fez um teste, não?"

Draco corou um pouco, pigarreou e deu de ombros.

"Claro," mentiu "ele realmente é muito bom."

Blaise aceitou a resposta do amigo e foi sua vez de suspirar. Encostando-se na parede, olhou demoradamente para Draco.

"O que você quer que eu faça?" Perguntou finalmente. Draco abriu um sorriso de todos os dentes, pulando de cima da mesa e só não abraçou o amigo porque tinha uma reputação a manter.

"Quero que você descubra sobre ele pra mim." Explicou lentamente. "Quero saber por que ele fez esse voto de castidade, onde ele mora, quem são os pais, qual foi a nota dele no exame de admissão, e essas coisas..."

"Como isso vai te ajudar?" Blaise questionou com uma sobrancelha erguida, olhando desconfiado para Draco.

"Já ouviu falar que para vencer uma pessoa tem que saber tudo sobre ela? Eu conheço a Granger mais do que gostaria, e agora preciso conhecer esse tal de Harry Potter. Ele pareceu muito seguro quando disse que não iria entrar pro Clube, e algo me diz que a Granger não vai me obedecer e expulsá-lo."

"Você mandou a Granger expulsá-lo do Clube?" Perguntou Blaise assombrado.

Draco lhe lançou um olhar superior e deu de ombros, pegando a mochila do chão.

"Qual o problema? Ela não precisa dele mais do que eu. Esse é meu último ano aqui e quero fazer uma apresentação perfeita."

**oOo**

Draco entrou na sala de aula seguido de perto por Blaise. Pansy acenou entusiasmadamente para os dois, mostrando os lugares que havia guardado para ambos a seu lado. Retribuindo o aceno, o loiro deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha antes de sentar-se na cadeira.

"Detesto filosofia." Gemeu Blaise ao ocupar o lugar vago, e começou a tirar o material de dentro da mochila preguiçosamente. Draco rodou os olhos e trocou um olhar cúmplice com Pansy. Blaise não gostava de matéria nenhuma. A única coisa que ele gostava de fazer era praticar esportes. E ele _realmente_ praticava esportes. Desde natação à ping-pong.

Draco se esparramou na cadeira após pegar o caderno e o estojo, e estava distraidamente rodando o lápis com os dedos enquanto escutava a voz monótona do Professor Carlos de Filosofia. Para o loiro todas as aulas de filosofia eram a mesma coisa. Definitivamente não conseguia entender a matéria, por mais bobo que isso pudesse parecer até para si mesmo. Não conseguia enxergar da mesma forma que o Professor, e não estava interessado em _amar a sabedoria_. Estava pensando em apoiar a cabeça no ombro de Pansy para tirar um cochilo quando a porta da sala foi aberta e o professor parou de falar, encarando a figura parada na soleira.

"Desculpe pelo atraso" apressou-se a dizer o garoto. A alça de sua mochila parecia estar arrebentada, e ele estava corado e ofegante. Parecia a ponto de apoiar-se nos joelhos para recuperar o fôlego. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, reconhecendo Harry Potter. "Sou um aluno novo, Harry Potter. Me perdi no caminho. Essa escola é gigante!"

Carlos parecia ter perdido a fala enquanto fitava Potter sem piscar, assim como quase todos os alunos. Quando o moreno espiou o resto da classe, um rubor mais forte cobriu seu rosto e Draco soube que não era mais pela afobação para chegar na sala de aula, e sim de vergonha.

"Meu Deus, quem é essa criatura?" Escutou Pansy perguntar baixinho ao seu lado. O próprio Draco estava se perguntando como alguém poderia aparecer no primeiro dia de aula novamente totalmente sujo de terra, e sentiu vergonha por ele. Harry Potter precisava de ajuda. E logo!

"Oh, tudo bem, Sr. Potter. Pode entrar dessa vez, mas espero que não exista uma próxima."

Harry Potter abriu um de seus sorrisos de todos os dentes, parecendo agradecido e aliviado. Fechou a porta e ajeitou a alça boa da mochila no ombro antes de sentar em uma cadeira livre, no meio da classe.

"Você estava falando dele?" Ouviu Blaise perguntou baixinho quando o Professor voltou a explicar a matéria. Soltando um suspiro, Draco assentiu. Pansy ergueu uma sobrancelha, questionadora, e Draco apenas a ignorou.

"Você sabe quem está fazendo isso com ele?" Indagou em um sussurro, tomando cuidado para que ninguém ouvisse. "Ele também chegou aqui no mesmo estado na sexta-feira. Me disse que garotos o fizeram tropeçar."

"Quando cheguei vi alguns garotos do Clube de Esgrima mexendo com alguém, mas não prestei atenção. Talvez tenha sido ele, eu não sei." Explicou-se Blaise, franzindo o cenho. "Eles são idiotas, aqueles garotos. O pessoal do meu Clube já está de saco cheio deles. Se acham os donos da escola, humilhando todos os novatos." Suspirando, o negro apenas balançou a cabeça. "Não em favor da sua galinha de ovos de ouro, mas vou dar uma lição neles para que parem de uma vez de mexer com os outros."

"Quem é a sua galinha dos ovos de ouro, Draco?" Pansy perguntou curiosa, novamente sendo ignorada. O loiro estava sentado nas últimas cadeiras da sala, e ajeitou-se melhor no banco para conseguir observar Potter.

O moreno de cabelos desalinhados estava tirando o material da mochila rapidamente, corado. Draco, de onde estava, conseguia ouvir os comentários maldosos que cochichavam, e sentiu-se ligeiramente mal por ele, mesmo não sendo uma coisa que fazia usualmente. O loiro era uma das pessoas mais populares da escola, mais por ser amigo de Blaise do que por ser _cool_. Sua beleza também ajudava, é claro. O Clube de Esportes era o que reunia os garotos mais bonitos do colégio, logo sendo considerado o grupo mais popular pelas garotas e consequentemente pela escola inteira. As pessoas gostavam de ter alguém por quem suspirar e respeitar. Mas existia os Clubes que se achavam no direito de aprontar, como estava acontecendo com Potter. Blaise e os outros garotos não arrumavam brigas. Como no caso da maioria dos alunos e moradores da cidade, o negro era religioso e não acreditava em violência.

Entretanto, às vezes era necessário ser um pouco mais bruto para colocar ordem novamente na escola. Ali, ninguém reinava. Alguns recebiam maior destaque, mas a regra implícita era que todos deveriam se respeitar mutualmente. Draco sabia que Blaise havia adotado aquele lema por sua opção sexual, para não vê-lo sendo perseguido por outros alunos, e funcionou tão bem que até hoje o loiro se surpreendia. Ninguém dentro da instituição parecia gostar da vida que Draco levava, mas todos apenas ignoravam e o cotidiano corria perfeitamente bem dessa forma. Claro que, vez ou outra, ouvia um comentário maldoso e atravessado, mas não abaixava a cabeça para esse tipo de coisa. Já arrumara algumas brigas naquela escola, e na última ficou com um olho roxo e uma costela quebrada.

O lado bom foi que o garoto jamais mexeu com ele novamente, e juntou-se ao Clube de Ciências, onde foi devidamente perseguido com Darren Sparks.

Darren Sparks, paquera número um de Pansy, era um garoto esguio, de cabelos castanhos claros e que sempre estava sorridente. Ele, assim como Potter, era um diamante bruto antes de ser podado por Draco. Era uma questão necessária que em seu Clube as pessoas fossem devidamente apresentáveis, uma vez que a aparência era um dos principais requisitos para conseguir ter sucesso naquele meio. Darren sempre fora desajeitado, tímido e sem estilo algum, mas tinha um talento incrível para atuar e cantava muito bem. Ele sempre era um dos personagens principais das peças que Draco fazia, e logo acabou ganhando confiança em si mesmo, e ambos criaram amizade.

Pansy passou semanas brava com Draco por tê-lo deixado mais bonito e despojado do que era antes, pois dessa maneira conseguiu _muitas_ admiradoras. A loira era linda, educada, engraçada e feminina, mas nunca conseguia ser daquela forma com Darren. Ela travava, corava e gaguejava quando ele se aproximava. Até que tentou dar alguns conselhos para ela sobre o quanto aquilo a prejudicaria, mas sem sucesso nenhum. Segundo suas palavras, não era algo que dava pra evitar.

Nunca, no entanto, tentou ajudá-la a conquistá-lo porque achava desnecessário. Pansy, hora ou outra, conseguiria fisgar o coração do pobre coitado, e Draco não gostava de meter o dedo onde não era chamado. Acreditava fielmente que todos eram capazes de conseguir o próprio espaço sozinhos. Apesar da ajuda de Blaise contra o preconceito que ora ou outra sofreria, Draco jamais correu para o negro buscando ajuda com isso. Ele se defendia por conta própria. Sempre fora assim.

Suspirando, Draco observou Potter abrir o caderno e começar a fazer anotações sobre o que o professor falava, e olhou para a própria folha em branco. Espiou a de Pansy e constatou que a garota já escrevera duas folhas de anotações, e Blaise tentava copiar o que ela escrevia, esquecendo-se completamente de ouvir o professor. Suspirando novamente, forçou-se a prestar atenção na aula de uma vez por todas.

**oOo**

Quando o sinal do fim da aula tocou, Draco esquivou-se das tentativas de Pansy de começar uma conversa e trocou um olhar rápido com Blaise antes de escapulir até a mesa de Potter e sentar-se sobre ela, em cima de seu caderno.

O moreno ergueu os olhos incrivelmente verdes para ele e piscou, confuso, antes de reconhecê-lo.

"Oh, você!" Exclamou sem animação, olhando para Draco. O loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha e reprimiu a vontade de revirar os olhos ao notar uma pequena sujeira em sua bochecha. "Mudou de ideia sobre só me deixar entrar no Clube de Teatro se desistisse do de Celibato?" Perguntou com uma simpatia polida.

Draco estalou a língua.

"Não exatamente." Respondeu com simplicidade, recusando-se a sair de cima de seu caderno quando o moreno fez menção para puxá-lo. "Estava me perguntando o que aconteceu com você dessa vez."

"Sobre o que está falando?" Indagou confuso, franzindo a testa. Em seguida, abriu os lábios e balançou a cabeça. "Esqueça, _eu sei_ sobre o que você está falando. Apenas o mesmo de antes. Acharam que seria legal me ver todo sujo no primeiro dia de aula."

Draco cruzou os braços sobre o peito e sorriu para Pansy quando ela passou sobre eles, indo em direção a porta com Blaise a tiracolo. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha de um modo que ficou claro que o loiro teria que contar exatamente o que estava acontecendo quando se encontrassem. Suspirando, o loiro viu-se sozinho com Potter dentro da sala.

"Primeiros dias sempre são ruins" consolou Draco, abrindo um sorrisinho tranqüilizador. "Com o tempo melhora."

"Eu espero que sim" suspirou o moreno com resignação, percebendo que Draco não o deixaria pegar o caderno tão cedo. O loiro abriu mais um sorriso, e Potter apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando por alguma manifestação sobre o motivo de o estar prendendo dentro da sala.

"Você é novo na cidade?" Perguntou, fugindo totalmente do assunto. Harry não parecia tão bravo quanto supôs a principio, e isso deixou o loiro mais confiante para tentar uma conversa civilizada. Só precisava controlar seu gênio e segurar a língua dentro da boca. Não sabia explicar o porque, mas algo lhe dizia que Potter tinha muito talento. E não era exatamente inteligente ignorar sextos-sentidos.

"Não sou novo na cidade, apenas não moro em bairros nobres como quase todos os alunos daqui" esclareceu com voz suave, sem parecer invejoso ou preconceituoso. "Eu moro em outro bairro, ao norte, e são uns 50 minutos de bicicleta. Sempre estudei em colégios por lá, então nunca me intrometi por esses lados."

Draco assentiu lentamente, molhando os lábios com a língua. Então ele era pobre, ponderou enquanto o observava. Sua expressão era tranqüila, diferente dos outros garotos, que sempre pareciam estar com raiva de alguma coisa. Ele realmente era bonito. Seus olhos eram de um tom que Draco nunca vira antes, moldado por óculos de grau pretos. Seu rosto anguloso, com malares firmes e ligeiramente salientes, era extremamente masculino.

"Mas eu nunca te vi indo a igreja" Draco disse lentamente, encarando-o "e nunca ouvi falar de igrejas por aqueles lados."

"Ir para a igreja é decreto municipal?" Potter perguntou em tom de brincadeira, um sorriso discreto brincando em seus lábios. Draco percebeu que ele realmente não estava bravo. Talvez fosse uma daquelas pessoas que não guardavam rancor de ninguém. "Eu não costumo frequentar missas, por isso também nunca fui visto por lá."

"Mas você fez votos de castidade," ponderou o loiro, tentando não demonstrar sua confusão "então assumi que era devoto à Ele."

Potter franziu a testa.

"Não acho que a castidade seja exatamente uma questão religiosa. Se fosse assim, a escola inteira seria virgem."

Draco encontrou sentido em sua justificativa e sentiu-se idiota.

"Qual seu motivo, então?" Perguntou por pura curiosidade, esperando que Potter não fosse lhe responder algo assim tão pessoal. O moreno, entretanto, apenas abriu um dos sorrisos que Draco já começava a se acostumar.

"As pessoas nos dias de hoje esqueceram-se da importância disso. Sexo se tornou algo vulgar, comum, sem importância e feito com qualquer pessoa. Veja, eu não quero bancar o moralista pra cima de ninguém, mas simplesmente não consigo entender. Eu vou tirá-lo" mostrou o anel que carregava no dedo "quando estiver com a pessoa certa e ter certeza sobre os meus sentimentos. Não quero apressar nada e perder o momento por luxúria. Eu tenho uma irmã um ano mais velha e ela engravidou aos treze anos. Quando o namorado descobriu sobre a gravidez, não quis saber mais dela e pediu que ela abortasse o bebê."

"Foi então que você se comprometeu a permanecer virgem?" Perguntou o loiro.

"Sim, e estou vivendo bem com isso. É difícil, preciso admitir, mas não impossível. Por isso admiro tanto as pessoas que conseguem levar adiante, e quero ajudá-las da maneira que puder."

Draco entendia o que ele queria dizer, e apenas voltou a assentir, sentindo o peito ligeiramente pesado por ter mandado Granger expulsá-lo do Clube. Estava sendo egoísta e sabia, mas não estava mais no momento de pensar sobre isso.

Levantando-se da mesa, fechou o caderno de Potter e o colocou embaixo do braço.

"Vamos. Você vai precisar de ajuda caso não queira ser motivo de assombro dos alunos novamente." Disse caminhando para porta. "Acho que devo ter alguma camiseta dentro do meu armário."

No caminho para o banheiro, Draco parou em seu armário e encontrou a camiseta limpa. Guardava-a para dias que tinha treinos com Blaise e Potter sorriu, agradecido, quando a entregou.

"Você salvou minha vida!" Falou enquanto entrava no banheiro masculino, que estava vazio. Draco sorriu da careta que ele fez ao se olhar no espelho e descobrir o estado em que se encontrava. "Droga, você poderia ter me avisado que meu rosto estava sujo" disse ligeiramente mal humorado.

"Mas você está _todo_ sujo. Não ia adiantar limpar apenas o rosto, se quer saber." Retrucou, largando a mochila no chão e sentando-se em cima da pia, ao lado de onde Potter se olhava. "Ei, cuidado para não me molhar" advertiu quando ele abriu a torneira. Harry o olhou por alguns segundos antes de voltar a olhar para a água, e Draco percebeu que ele ponderava se era uma boa opção molhá-lo. Por fim, apenas molhou um pouco de papel-higiênico e começou a limpar o rosto, fazendo caretas. "Qual a idade mental daqueles garotos? Cinco anos?"

"Inteligente eles são" disse Draco com sinceridade, observando enquanto Potter molhava o rosto. "Não se esqueça que eles foram aceitos aqui. As provas são extremamente difíceis."

"Nisso eu preciso concordar." Falou, fechando a torneira. "Até agora estou tentando descobrir como consegui passar."

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu de ombros. Potter tinha um jeito de garoto nerd.

"Eu quero que você faça um teste pro Clube de Teatro." Draco falou abruptamente, fazendo Harry erguer os olhos para ele novamente, com o cenho franzido.

"Porque?"

"Porque eu acho que você tem talento." Disse com sinceridade. Observou o moreno começar a desabotoar a camiseta suja que usava e cruzou as pernas, apreciando a vista. "E porque você tem todos os atributos necessários para ser um bom ator. E você toca violão! Não sei se procurou saber sobre as peças que escrevi, mas quase todas foram musicais."

"Eu sei," respondeu, enrolando-se com os botões "e as músicas foram escritas por você, não é?" Draco assentiu com a cabeça, estufando o peito. Harry riu. "Queria ter visto essas peças. Sou fã de musicais."

"Eu tenho talento nato." Comentou presunçosamente. "Mas eu quero um teste. Você não fez na sexta-feira."

"Estou tentando descobrir porque você quer um teste se não vai permitir que eu participe do Clube." Retrucou.

Draco não disse nada por um momento, observando a camiseta de Potter cair no chão. Olhou furtivamente para o abdômen bem trabalhado do moreno e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele não deveria ser assim tão definido quando não tinha para quem mostrar o corpo. Se Potter era casto, Draco não era, e abriu um sorrisinho enviesado enquanto observava as costas bem trabalhadas quando ele se virou para pegar a camiseta do loiro pendurada em um dos apoios de metal.

Até que ele era apresentável quando estava sem roupa e limpo.

"Apenas um teste, Potter, e prometo te deixar em paz."

Obviamente era mentira, mas o loiro não se importou. Potter lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado antes de finalmente suspirar e assentir.

"Tudo bem, um teste" concordou, e Draco abriu um sorriso vitorioso. "Preciso decorar alguma coisa?"

"Não" apressou-se a responder. "Eu quero que você cante uma música."

Harry deu de ombros e apenas concordou com a cabeça. Logo em seguida, o sinal tocou e Draco pulou para o chão, pegou a mochila e colocou-a sobre os ombros.

"Esteja no teatro às 13h00 em ponto."

**oOo**

Draco entrou no auditório cinco minutos antes do horário combinado com Potter, e surpreendeu-se ao já encontrá-lo esperando-o.

"O palco é seu!" Encorajou, fazendo-o subir no palco e entregando o próprio violão para o moreno, que o aceitou meio hesitante. Draco rodou os olhos com a falta de jeito do outro e se sentou no banco do auditório, cruzando as pernas. "O que vai cantar?"

Potter passou a língua sobre os lábios, pigarreou para limpar a garganta e olhou para Draco.

"_All We Are_" respondeu com simplicidade. "É uma música de uma banda que eu particularmente gosto muito."

"Bom, então mãos a obra!"

Potter assentiu e respirou fundo, soltando o ar pela boca. Com maestria, passou a correia do violão sobre o pescoço. Dedilhou tentativamente sobre as cordas, apreciando o som, e retirou uma palheta do bolso da calça antes de finalmente começar a tocar a introdução da música. Seus dedos eram ágeis e rápidos, sem nenhuma hesitação, como quem já está acostumado às cordas contra os dedos.

_I tried to paint you a picture_  
>Eu tentei desenhar um retrato seu<br>_The colors were all wrong_  
>Mas as cores estavam erradas<br>_Black and white didn't fit you_  
>Preto e branco não servem para você<br>_And all along_  
>E junto com todas<br>_You were shaded with patience_  
>Você foi variando o tom com paciência<br>_And strokes of everything_  
>E borrões de tudo<br>_That I need just to make it_  
>O que eu preciso apenas é fazer isso.<p>

A primeira coisa que Draco teve consciência ao ouvir a voz firme e levemente rouca de Potter ao cantar era que preferia não ter sabido o que estava perdendo. Por Deus, ele cantava muito bem! E realmente tocava com mais firmeza e exatidão que Draco. Era como se as cordas se adaptassem a seus dedos, e não eles à elas. Ele sorriu para Draco antes de continuar tocando.

_I could tear you apart_  
>Eu poderia acabar com você<br>_But it won't break_  
>Mas isso não mudaria<br>_Anything that you are, you are._  
>Nada do que você é, você é.<p>

Draco lançou um olhar encorajador para o moreno conforme ele continuava a tocar com determinação. Era gostoso observá-lo e escutá-lo. Potter continuou cantando, a voz ganhando mais confiança conforme o tempo passava, e ele nem parecia ter consciência de que ainda tocava. Era como se fizesse inconscientemente agora.

_Every single day that I can breathe_  
>Cada dia que eu posso respirar<br>_You changed my philosophy_  
>Você mudou a minha filosofia<br>_I'm never gonna let you pass me by_  
>Nunca deixarei você apenas passar por mim<p>

_All we are, all we are, is everything that's right_  
>Tudo o que somos, tudo o que somos, é tudo o que é certo<br>_All we need, all we need, our love is at a bind_  
>Tudo o que precisamos, tudo o que precisamos, nosso amor está em um dilema.<p>

Lentamente, os últimos acordes foram tocados, e Potter o encarou com um sorriso imenso brilhando no rosto. Ele jogou o violão para as costas e suspirou em contentamento.

"Uau! Como eu estava com saudade de tocar..." Comentou para ninguém em especial, e Draco o encarou demoradamente.

"Você realmente canta bem." Disse sinceramente, e Harry aumentou ainda mais o sorriso. "Eu quero você no meu Clube."

"E eu quero entrar no seu Clube, Malfoy." Harry disse com simplicidade, piscando. "Mas você me mandou escolher."

"Porque a Granger é uma lunática, Potter." Falou tentativamente, suspirando e inclinando-se um pouco mais pra frente no acento. "Ela me odeia e quer que meu Clube acabe. Essa é a meta de vida dela. Confesso que também a provoco, mas não tenho nada contra o Clube de Celibato. Se você não decidisse por um agora, eventualmente teria que escolher. Só apressei as coisas."

Harry deu um sorrisinho triste e balançou a cabeça, desceu do palco e entregou o violão para Draco.

"Desculpe-me, mas realmente não posso fazer isso com Hermione agora que já me comprometi. E o Celibato realmente é importante pra mim." Esclareceu com resignação. O moreno pegou a mochila que estava jogada nos degraus do teatro e estava indo em direção a saída quando parou ao ouvir a voz de Draco.

"Sua irmã," ele começou lentamente, observando Potter virar para olhá-lo "ela abortou o bebê?"

Antes que ele respondesse, Draco já sabia a resposta.

"Não. É uma menina linda. Chama-se Lauren Potter." Disse com um brilho melancólico no olhar antes de acenar em despedida e sumir de vista.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>: Qualquer semelhança com Darren Criss não é mera coincidência!  
>Primeiramente, fiquei extremamente feliz com o retorno do capítulo passado! Eu disse que ia postar uma vez por semana, então o certo seria que eu postasse só essa sexta, but, com tantas reviews fiquei inspirada pra escrever mais cedo! Espero que a qualidade não tenha caído, porque eu sempre acho que o primeiro capítulo das minhas fanfics ficam melhores que o restante.<p>

Pela maneira como as coisas andam, é provável que em todos os capítulos existam uma música. Sei que ninguém da importância pra elas, mas é gostoso imaginar esses meninos cantando! *-*

Fabiana se voluntariou pra dar uma revisada na fanfic pra mim, então a partir do próximo capítulo vocês não terão que aguentar mais meus erros! Querida, obrigada! Você não faz ideia de como vai me ajudar com isso.

Provavelmente o próximo capítulo fica pro próximo fim de semana, ou pra semana que vem. Sintam-se a vontade pra dar toques, conselhos, indicar músicas, criticar e etc. Beijão, lindos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo II**

_So can you see, t__he branches hanging over me?_  
><em>Can you see, t<em>_he love you left inside of me?_  
><em>In my face, c<em>_an you see?_

**Um Pedaço do Paraíso**

Draco Malfoy ergueu os olhos muito claros para Darren Sparks.

"O que você disse?" Perguntou, recusando-se a acreditar no que escutou. Darren ergueu uma sobrancelha clara e franziu de leve o cenho, em um misto de incredulidade e indignação.

"Blaise foi assaltado enquanto passeava pela parte norte da cidade." Repetiu claramente. "Foi encurralado por uma gangue e bateram a cabeça dele em um muro de concreto, pelo que ouvi. Depois que o roubaram, ele foi esfaqueado e largado em um beco abandonado. Ele está bem" adicionou ao ver perceber o olhar quase desesperado de Draco "mas conseguiu três pontos e uma cicatriz. Está a ponto de surtar por causa dos pais que mandaram uma equipe inteira de policiais atrás dos assaltantes e o obrigaram a passar mais um dia no hospital para conseguir se recuperar cem por cento. Estão até falando em contratar um psiquiatra."

Draco assentiu lentamente, embasbacado, e o peito se apertou dolorosamente.

Só havia um motivo plausível para Blaise estar passeando pelo lado norte da cidade: Harry Potter. Draco pedira que ele investigasse tudo sobre o moreno, e agora o negro estava no hospital por causa de seus caprichos mesquinhos. Sentia-se péssimo, e precisou se ancorar na parede para não cair no chão devido a fraqueza em suas pernas.

Darren o olhou com preocupação e segurou-o pelo braço, colocando a mochila do loiro no chão enquanto erguia seu rosto para conseguir olhá-lo melhor. "Está se sentindo bem, Draco?" perguntou delicadamente, e algumas pessoas que passavam pelos corredores do colégio franziram o cenho ao ver a cena. Alguns pararam para ajudá-lo se fosse necessário.

Quase com desespero, Draco sentiu que lágrimas começavam a chegar e obrigou-se a mandá-las de volta. Não. Não iria chorar na frente de todas aquelas pessoas. Um sentimento gelado estava tomando conta da boca de seu estômago e Draco segurou-se com força nos braços de Darren, procurando apoio.

"Ele está bem?" ouviu uma voz perguntar com curiosidade genuína, e ergueu os olhos para a figura alta de Potter.

"Eu não sei!" Darren exclamou quase em desespero, e Potter se aproximou mais do loiro, quase tocando o nariz no dele. Draco sentiu vontade de socá-lo por ter entrado naquela escola, mas não conseguiu reunir força suficiente para isso. Sentiu a abençoada inconsciência quase chegando e segurou-se a ela o máximo possível. _Sim_, _por favor_. "Ele tem algum problema de saúde? Pressão alta?"

"Merda! Eu não sei!" Exclamou Darren, segurando Draco com mais força ainda. Draco conseguia ouvir a voz de Potter como se ele estivesse em outro plano, e grunhiu que aquilo era culpa dele, mas o que saiu de seus lábios foi um gemido sem força.

"Ei, Malfoy, fique acordado!" Potter disse delicadamente, segurando o rosto pontudo entre as mãos. Draco murmurou mais uma frase desconexa antes de ser deitado no chão delicadamente por Darren. "Alguém chame a enfermeira, pelo amor de Deus!" Exclamou o moreno para o grupinho de pessoas que estavam ali, e uma delas, como se acordasse de um estupor, começou a correr na direção da enfermaria. O loiro abriu momentaneamente os olhos e as luzes acessas o cegaram. "Mantenha-se consciente!" Exclamou Potter com mais força, segurando o rosto de Draco com ambas as mãos. Conseguiu sentir que as mãos geladas de Potter estavam molhadas com água que alguém havia trazido, e seu corpo se retesou em contado com a palma gelada.

"Mantenha os olhos abertos, Malfoy!" Grunhiu Potter, e Draco não deu ouvidos. Sim, sim, sim. Fechou os olhos e estava quase se deixando levar quando...

_PAM_!

Draco abriu os olhos imediatamente, perplexo, o rosto ardendo. Potter havia lhe dado um tapa na cara! "Eu disse para manter os seus olhos abertos!" Ele exclamou com rispidez, e Draco estava tão embasbacado pela atitude do outro que o fitou sem nem piscar, o rosto dolorosamente sensível.

"Draco! O que aconteceu com ele?" O loiro, mais alerta depois do tapa, ouviu a voz de Pansy e respirou fundo. Droga. Respirar doía. Pansy se ajoelhou a seu lado e o olhou demoradamente. Rapidamente retirou de dentro da bolsa uma bala e colocou em sua boca.

"O que você está fazendo? Ele pode se engasgar!" Potter disse, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Pansy e segurando a cabeça do loiro para que ele não corresse riscos.

"Draco é diabético, a glicose dele deve estar baixa. Droga!" Ela exclamou, segurando o rosto pálido entre as mãos. "Você precisa de açúcar, Draco. Você tomou insulina antes de sair de casa? Sua mãe já havia me informado que você anda esquecendo ultimamente por não ter sofrido mais nenhuma crise nos últimos anos." Ela começou a falar delicadamente, enquanto Draco aos poucos começava a se recuperar graças à nova fonte de açúcar. "Blaise está bem. Eu o visitei ontem e ele está ótimo. Emburrado por ter que passar alguns meses sem praticar esportes, mas ótimo."

Draco sentiu o coração se acalmar consideravelmente com a informação e assentiu. Potter ainda segurava sua cabeça e parecia meio desesperado. Piscando, agradeceu internamente quando foi levado as pressas pelas enfermeiras.

**oOo**

Quando acordou, algumas horas depois observou a figura esguia do pai contra a janela que mostrava uma lua anormalmente brilhante. Sua mãe estava do seu lado, sentada em uma poltrona com os dedos entrelaçados aos do único filho.

Seus cabelos tão loiros e brilhantes como os de Draco estavam presos em um coque comportado, e seu nariz avermelhado denunciava que ela havia passado um bom tempo chorando. Draco sentiu um leve aperto de orgulho no peito por ter uma mãe igual a ela. Narcisa era a pessoa que Draco mais amava no mundo. Já falara milhares de vezes que ela não havia com o que se preocupar, pois o caso de Draco era estável e ele viveria anos e anos. Sabia que negligenciara a saúde nos últimos meses e sentiu-se ligeiramente culpado por ter preocupado os pais à toa.

"Querido, finalmente você acordou!" Narcissa exclamou ao ver que o filho recobrara a consciência. Draco abriu um sorriso hesitante para a mãe, como se pedisse desculpas, e ela segurou seu rosto com a mão, dando um beijo demorado em sua testa. "Você não tem ideia do quanto nos preocupou, Draco."

"Desculpe," murmurou baixinho, observando o pai se virar ao ouvir a voz de Narcissa "não queria preocupar vocês." concluiu com sinceridade.

Lucius franziu os lábios, desgostoso, e sentou-se na ponta da cama do filho, colocando uma das mãos em sua cabeça.

"Você às vezes age como se ainda fosse uma criança, Draco." O mais velho disse lentamente, em sua voz arrastada e sotaque elegante. "Não preocupe mais sua mãe dessa maneira, entendeu? Agora só sairei de casa quando tiver certeza que tomou sua insulina."

Aquela era a maneira de falar que também se preocupava. Draco abriu um sorrisinho e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do pai, que passou o braço sobre seu tronco. "Caso te interesse, você está no mesmo hospital que Blaise. Acho que não tem problema nenhum fazer uma visitinha mais tarde. Ele está no quarto 45B."

Draco assentiu, agradecido, e não disse nada enquanto Narcissa juntava-se aos dois na cama.

Horas depois, quando os pais haviam ido embora e Draco ficou sozinho no quarto, escapuliu da cama e sentiu o corpo arrepiar ao entrar contato com o chão frio. Com um gemido, percebeu que vestia uma camisola de hospital que deixava sua bunda de fora. _Ah, definitivamente maravilhoso. _Coisas assim deveriam existir apenas em filmes, não na vida real. Recusava-se a ver Blaise com o bumbum aparecendo, afinal tinha uma reputação a manter. Começou a vasculhar o quarto, procurando alguma coisa para tampar sua área sagrada, mas infelizmente sua roupa parecia ter sido abduzida e não a encontrou em lugar nenhum.

_Ótimo_, pensou mal-humorado, _era só o que faltava para deixar meu dia perfeito_.

Estava quase desistindo de visitar Blaise quando um enfermeiro entrou no quarto. Imediatamente o loiro virou-se de frente, tampando a visão privilegiada.

"Ah, até que enfim alguém!" Exclamou arrogantemente. "Preciso de roupas com urgência. Quero visitar um amigo e não posso aparecer lá com o traseiro à mostra."

"Tenho certeza absoluta que Zabini não quer ver seu traseiro, Malfoy." Disse uma voz conhecida com certo divertimento, e o loiro ergueu os olhos para ver Harry Potter parado a sua frente com uma prancheta na mão, mirando-o.

Draco tinha de parar de reclamar sobre o que acontecia em sua vida. Às coisas sempre podiam piorar. Só podia ser um castigo divino.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou com voz controlada, obrigando-se a erguer o queixo. Ainda se lembrava perfeitamente bem do tapa que havia levado, e não esqueceria disso tão facilmente assim.

Potter estava vestindo um uniforma padrão que os enfermeiros daquele hospital usavam, e um crachá estava torto em seu peito. _Harry James Potter. Voluntário_. Droga, qual era o problema dele, afinal? Será que ele queria ganhar algum prêmio de melhor pessoa do mundo? Irritado, cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Eu sou voluntário nesse hospital há algum tempo." Disse Harry, sorridente, parecendo se divertir com a expressão emburrada do loiro. "E resolvi ficar até mais tarde hoje pra ver se você precisa de alguma coisa."

"Preciso de roupas!" Exclamou pela segunda vez, pensando no quão seria bom dar as costas para Potter. O problema era que não poderia lhe dar as costas sem mostrar sua bunda e, consequentemente, acabar com sua dignidade. Estava com raiva de Potter. Era mais fácil culpá-lo pelo acidente de Blaise do que admitir que a culpa era sua.

E ele o estapeara!

"Malfoy, sinto muito, mas você não está autorizado a sair desse quarto." Ele disse em tom definitivo. Colocou a mão dentro do jaleco e pegou a seringa e um medicamento que Draco reconheceu como sendo insulina. "Você vai tomar essa dose aqui e dormir até amanhã. Quando receber alta poderá passar o dia inteiro com Zabini, se quiser."

Enquanto Harry começava a preparar a injeção de insulina, Draco o encarou perplexo. Quem ele pensava ser para tratá-lo daquela forma? Ele nem ao menos era um enfermeiro de verdade! Ultrajado, ergueu o queixo ainda mais alto e virou o rosto, recusando-se a encará-lo. "Posso passar a noite inteira aqui, sabe?" Ele murmurou com a seringa na mão.

"Quero que outra pessoa aplique isso em mim." Draco teimou, recebendo um revirar de olhos em resposta. "Você nem mesmo é um enfermeiro de verdade. Isso deve ser contra a lei."

"E realmente é" concordou Harry, dando de ombros. "Mas eu sei muito bem como se faz na teoria, tenho certeza que não vou te matar. Meio que subornei o seu enfermeiro pra que ele me deixasse fazer isso."

"Ei, nem pense em chegar perto de mim com isso, ou eu vou-"

Com movimentos rápidos, que o loiro jamais esperaria do _desajeitado_ Potter, sentiu as mãos grandes e calejadas o segurarem com força pela cintura e empurrá-lo na cama, deixando a metade de seu corpo pra fora e a bumbum empinado em uma posição vergonhosa. "Ei, o que você pensa que está fazendo?" Perguntou indignado, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Potter não respondeu de imediato, apenas passou um pedaço de algodão gelado na parte superior de sua nádega esquerda.

"Te aplicando uma injeção" gracejou, apoiando uma das mãos nas costas do loiro quando ele ameaçou levantar. "Calminha, já estou terminando. Relaxe, ou não vou conseguir entrar em você."

Draco se perguntou, corado e humilhado, se Harry conseguia ver o duplo sentido óbvio nas palavras. Pela expressão séria e concentrada em seu rosto, com certeza não. Suspirando profundamente, relaxou o corpo, ou a dor incômoda da agulha iria ser pior. Sentiu a pequena pontada e logo acabou. O loiro soltou o ar, aliviado, ao ver o moreno se afastar, jogar a seringa e luvas no lixo e abrir mais um sorriso. "Não doeu, viu só? Agora vou confiar em você e acreditar que ficará aqui a noite inteira, e não perambulando por aí."

"Como se eu pudesse _perambular por aí_ com o traseiro de fora." Resmungou corado, voltando a uma posição mais digna. "Eu só preciso saber se ele está okay."

"Ele está, Malfoy. Acabei de voltar do quarto dele e posso te garantir que ele está ótimo! Ficou preocupado com você quando soube do seu quase desmaio na escola, mas o médico lhe deu calmante e ele está dormindo agora, provavelmente não vai acordar até amanhã." Tranquilizou o moreno, compreensivo. "Ele até me fez algumas perguntas esquisitas, sobre minha irmã e minha sobrinha... Você comentou alguma coisa de mim com ele?"

Draco sentiu as bochechas ligeiramente quentes e pigarreou, tentando disfarçar. Só Blaise para quase morrer e mesmo assim continuar com aquela investigação que agora nem tinha mais importância. Ele apenas queria a saúde do amigo.

"Não comentei nada com ele, Potter. Mas naquela escola os boatos correm, e ele é muito curioso."

Potter ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se não acreditasse exatamente na resposta do loiro, mas não retrucou, e Draco agradeceu intimamente por isso. O moreno continuou encarando-o por algum tempo, fazendo-o revirar os olhos e remexer-se incomodado.

"O que foi?" Perguntou exasperado.

"Seu rosto está com a marca dos meus dedos" disse lentamente com o inicio de um sorriso, em um misto de pesar e diversão. Aproximando-se mais do loiro, colocou os dedos exatamente sobre a marca. "Acho que exagerei um pouco. Desculpe-me, mas meio que entrei em desespero e não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia o que você tinha, mas estava certo em te manter acordado. Conversei com seu médico e ele disse que você poderia ter entrado em coma se tivesse desmaiado e Pansy não tivesse te dado aquela bala."

"Eu sei." Draco murmurou, e o rosto dolorosamente sensível ardeu em contato com os dedos de Potter, mas não era exatamente ruim. "Eu posso viver minha vida tranquilamente com alguns cuidados que andava negligenciando. Mas a partir de agora não coloco mais minha vida em risco." Concluiu, fazendo o sorriso de Potter abrir-se um pouquinho mais.

"Espero que não. Não quero ver essa sua bunda branquela nunca mais, então mantenha-se bem longe daqui."

"Hey" indignou-se Draco. "Minha bunda é linda, se quer saber."

Harry afastou-se rindo, e balançou a cabeça enquanto escrevia algo em sua prancheta.

"Claro." Concordou irônico. "Provavelmente amanhã você já recebe alta. Consegui um atestado médico de três dias pra você, então aproveite esse tempo em casa para pensar sobre o que quase aconteceu com você."

Draco fez uma careta. Dificilmente passaria três dias em casa. Perder aulas era horrível para conseguir manter o nível, e apesar de Draco não estudar quase nunca, sempre prestava a maior atenção possível nas aulas, e não confiava em Pansy para ensiná-lo matérias que eventualmente perderia.

"Pode deixar, Dr. Potter." Falou sarcástico, sentando-se na cama e puxando os cobertores brancos. Harry sorriu, balançou a cabeça e jogou a caneta novamente dentro do bolso do jaleco.

"Cuide-se, está bem?" Pediu antes de sair do quarto e fechar a porta.

Quando se encontrou sozinho novamente, percebeu, irritado, que começava a gostar do maldito sorriso que Potter sempre tinha grudado no rosto. Era encantadoramente bonito.

**oOo**

Na manhã de quinta-feira, quando Narcissa e Lucius chegaram para visitar Draco, o loiro já havia recebido alta. Felizmente a mãe trouxe roupas e Draco tratou de vestir-se rapidamente. Se corresse, conseguiria pegar os últimos períodos de aula.

Antes de sair, entretanto, passou no quarto de Blaise e encontrou-o sentado na cama, folheando uma revista com ar de tédio.

"Seu puto!" Ele exclamou ao ver Draco parado no batente da porta, e o loiro abriu um sorrisinho de lado. "Eu estou aqui, quase morto por sua causa, e me aparece notícias de que você passou mal na escola! Como você queria que eu repassasse o que descobri se você tivesse morrido?" Ele indagou zangado, o alívio em seus olhos quase palpável. Draco fez um som de descaso com a boca e fechou a porta antes de sentar-se em uma poltrona no lado da cama do amigo. "Você me deixou preocupado."

"E você também." Confessou Draco em voz baixa, o alívio ao ver que o amigo estava bem era quase sufocador. Ele gostava tanto de Blaise que não saberia o que fazer caso acontecesse algo com ele. "Droga, Blaise, nunca mais faça algo assim, está bem? Quando eu disse para você investigar Potter, pensei em arrombar a secretária ou roubar a mochila dele, não ir até o local onde ele mora. Seu estúpido, eu quase morri por sua causa."

"Acho que estamos quites então" gracejou o negro, abrindo um sorrisinho enviesado. Ele levara três pontos no queixo, sua boca estava um pouco inchada e uma faixa estava contornando seu peito, mas aparentemente estava bem. "Ele é uma boa pessoa, o Potter." Blaise disse algum tempo depois, após conversarem sobre trivialidades. "Ele me trouxe alguns chocolates, mesmo sendo contra as regras. E desculpou-se comigo, por algum motivo acha que certa responsabilidade do que me aconteceu é dele, já que fui assaltado no lugar onde ele mora."

"Que idiotice," resmungou o loiro "ladrões existem em todos os lugares".

"Foi o que disse." Concordou o negro. "Mas ele pareceu sentir-se melhor assim, então por mim tudo bem."

Draco assentiu lentamente. "Bom, de qualquer maneira, descobri coisas interessantes sobre ele." O loiro encarou Blaise e ergueu uma sobrancelha, instigando-o a continuar. "Ele estudou a vida inteira em colégios por aqueles lados, e sempre foi o melhor da turma. Um professor, Remus Lupin - homem simpático, conversei com ele -, que insistiu que Harry se inscrevesse em Hogwarts. Os dois, junto com o padrinho do Potter, um tal de Sirius Black, passaram o ano inteiro estudando com ele para que conseguisse ser admitido. Por isso Potter entrou na escola agora, no meio do ano: ele só conseguiu ser aceito na segunda prova de admissão."

"Pensei que só pudesse prestar a prova uma vez."

"E é essa a regra. Mas o padrinho de Potter, o Black, é um amigo do diretor e conseguiu uma segunda chance para o sobrinho. Dizem as más línguas, que ele é gay e na verdade seduziu o diretor para conseguir essa chance." Draco riu antes de Blaise continuar. "Talvez seja mentira sobre seduzir o diretor, mas há boatos fortes de que o tal de Remus Lupin e o Black tem um caso amoroso." O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, começando a se interessar pelo assunto.

"Então quer dizer que o padrinho de Potter tem um caso homossexual?"

"Parece que sim." Concordou Blaise. "O boato é famoso por lá, mas eles nunca admitiram nada. E não é de se estranhar, já que Lupin é professor. Que pais iriam querer um professor homossexual ensinando os filhos? Desculpe-me, Draco, mas é essa a realidade em que vivemos."

Draco não se sentiu aborrecido pelo comentário do amigo. Por outro lado; sabia sobre a sociedade preconceituosa onde vivia e já estava acostumado.

"Continue..."

"Bom, Potter foi admitido com um porcentual de 94% de acertos. Melhor do que o meu, a propósito, fui admitido com 91%." Comentou Blaise e Draco abriu um sorrisinho convencido.

"Fui aceito com 97% de acertos."

"É, você já jogou isso na minha cara vezes o suficiente para que eu consiga me esquecer." Disse Blaise ligeiramente aborrecido. "Mas de qualquer maneira, o dele foi um porcentual bom." Draco assentiu. "O pai é dono de uma oficina, onde Potter ajuda nos fins de semana. A mãe, ruiva e muito bonita, é gerente de uma livraria onde ganha razoavelmente bem. Ele tem uma irmã que fica em casa cuidando da filha pequena. Ela engravidou aos treze anos, você acredita? A garota tem quatro anos agora. E Potter, além de estudar, trabalha em uma loja após a escola, e ainda tem tempo de ser voluntário aqui à noite."

"Potter trabalha?" Draco perguntou surpreso, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Trabalha." Blaise falou, informando o nome da loja e outros detalhes sem muita importância.

Quando Draco estava sentado no banco de trás do carro, ouvindo os pais conversarem sobre futilidades, perguntou-se qual era o problema de Harry Potter. O garoto jurara castidade, era voluntário em um hospital, ajudara-o quando estava passando mal, pedira desculpas para Blaise, trabalhava para ajudar os pais e era estranhamente cativante e simpático.

Gostava de música, cantava bem e sabia tocar violão!

Potter precisava ter algum defeito.

**oOo**

Draco não sabia por que estava dentro da loja em que Blaise descobrira que Potter trabalhava. Mas estava inquieto dentro de casa. Não havia Blaise, Pansy estava em _programas de garotas_ com amigas, na TV não passava nenhum filme bom, não era tão íntimo de Darren a ponto de chamá-lo para fazer alguma coisa e estava entediado. Pensou que seria uma boa ideia tentar convencê-lo a se juntar a seu Clube, mesmo ainda estando ligeiramente chateado pelo tapa e pela injeção de insulina.

A loja em que Potter trabalhava era diferente do que Draco imaginou. Era pequena, apenas dois andares, bem iluminada e localizada perto da parte nobre da cidade. Era quase luxuosa, mas não se comparava as lojas onde o loiro estava acostumado a frequentar. Dentro, funcionava uma cafeteria e alguns bancos estavam depositados um pouco mais afastados, e o cheiro gostoso de café impregnava o ar.

Percebeu, enquanto empinava o nariz, que algumas pessoas estavam observando-o com curiosidade. Decididamente ficar parado, segurando a porta e evitando que outras pessoas entrassem, não era exatamente normal. Resolveu entrar na loja de uma vez e fingiu que examinava uma estante de livros. Olhou furtivamente para os lados, procurando por Potter, e não o encontrou em lugar nenhum. Só faltava ter entrado no lugar errado! Começando a ficar irritado, pegou um livro qualquer e colocou embaixo do braço. Iria parecer menos estranho se levasse alguma coisa, e Potter não podia descobrir que ele estava lá por causa dele. Como explicaria que sabia que ele trabalhava ali?

Estava andando distraidamente entre as estantes de produtos quando viu os cabelos de Potter, que apontavam para todos os lados. Suspirando internamente por não ter feito uma caminhada vã, percebeu que o moreno estava colocando preços em alguns produtos. Draco não sabia como falar com ele, então apenas aproximou-se um pouco mais e pigarreou, chamando a atenção.

"O Senhor precisa de alguma...?" A frase ficou no ar quando ele ergueu os olhos verdes para Draco, e seus lábios partiram-se. "Oh, você!"

"Oi, Potter." Draco disse polidamente, e o moreno abriu um sorriso hesitante, examinando o rosto do loiro. "Estou muito bem, se esse é o motivo pelo qual está com essa cara."

"Só estou um pouco preocupado com você." Falou sinceramente. "Me assustou ontem."

"Mas já estou melhor." Teimou o loiro, revirando os olhos. Harry deu de ombros e não disse mais nada. "Você trabalha aqui?" Perguntou inocentemente, tentando parecer surpreso.

"Só na quinta-feira.¹" Ironizou o moreno, descendo o olhar para o avental que usava sobre a camisa social branca e a maquina de preços que estava na mão. "É, acho que trabalho aqui sim, diferente de você. Nunca te vi por aqui antes, e você não faz o tipo de pessoa que compra em lugares que não tenham piso de ouro. O que está fazendo aqui agora?"

"Para a sua informação, eu vim até aqui comprar um livro que não achei em outras livrarias." Mentiu Draco, sem pensar. Pegou o livro que estava sob o braço e mostrou para Potter, que ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Você não sofre de anorexia, certo? Porque se emagrecer mais um pouco, acabará sumindo."

Instintivamente, Draco olhou para a capa do livro que segurava e gemeu internamente. _Emagreça com saúde_? Como Draco conseguia ser tão azarado? Sentindo as bochechas esquentarem, deu de ombros.

"É pra minha mãe." Resmungou aborrecido, fazendo Potter abrir mais um de seus sorrisos descontraídos que pareciam dizer que ele não acreditava no que o loiro dizia.

"Oh, tudo bem então!" Cantarolou, guardando a maquina de preços no bolso do avental e ajeitando alguns produtos nas prateleiras. "Visitou Blaise?"

"Sim." Respondeu, colocando a mão livre dentro do bolso da calça e observando enquanto Potter examinava a validade dos produtos mais antigos. "Ele realmente está bem. Você não precisava se desculpar, o que aconteceu não teve nada a ver com você, Potter. Poderia ter acontecido em qualquer outro lugar."

"Bem, mas por aquele lado as coisas realmente são mais complicadas do que no condomínio fechado onde vocês moram. Já fui assaltado mais vezes do que posso contar nos dedos, por isso desisti de andar com coisas caras, como celular e relógios. Felizmente, nunca sofri algo muito sério, no máximo alguns cortes e ameaças."

"Porque você não se muda para algum lugar mais seguro?" Perguntou antes que pudesse segurar a língua, e Harry sorriu.

"Não é como se lá fosse ruim, Malfoy, e minha família inteira mora naquele bairro. Os vizinhos são ótimos, meu pai tem um negocio, mamãe um emprego fixo... Vivemos bem, com alguns contratempos, é verdade, mas bem."

Draco não conseguia entender a forma como ele pensava, e não estava realmente interessado em entendê-lo no momento.

"Se você quer colocar sua vida em risco, o problema não é meu." Retrucou, colocando o livro novamente embaixo do braço e observando Potter soltar um suspiro mínimo. Demorou algum tempo até perceber que ele começava a se afastar sem nem ao menos dizer alguma coisa, e apressou-se a segui-lo. "É falta de educação deixar as pessoas falando sozinhas."

"Estou apenas tentando descobrir porque você está aqui."

"Eu te disse! Vim comprar um livro para minha mãe." Repetiu exasperado, e Potter não disse nada por algum tempo. Continuou andando pelas prateleiras de produtos enquanto era seguido de perto pelo loiro. "Já mudou de ideia sobre entrar para o meu clube?"

"Você espera me vencer pelo cansaço?" Potter perguntou levemente divertido, erguendo uma sobrancelha negra.

"É a intenção." Resmungou contrariado. Ele riu, balançando a cabeça. "Eu escrevi uma peça e você é a pessoa perfeita para ela."

"Ficarei realmente feliz em aceitar o lugar. Você só precisa me aceitar mesmo estando no clube da Hermione." Teimou o moreno, fazendo Draco revirar os olhos em exasperação. Quantas vezes teria que explicar para o idiota que não havia como ele fazer parte dos dois? Precisou segurar um xingamento que estava prestes a sair pela boca, e optou por ter uma conversa civilizada.

"Eu prometo que se sair do Clube da Granger, protejo sua virgindade com a minha vida!" Draco disse quase desesperado, fazendo Harry semicerrar os olhos.

"Acredite, Malfoy, minha libido é bem alta. Sou praticamente incontrolável. Mal entrei pro Clube de Celibato e Hermione já precisou me acorrentar três vezes. Você não conseguiria me controlar." Draco entreabriu os lábios, chocado. Ele estava sério, e o loiro estava encontrando dificuldade em saber se era brincadeira ou não. Sem querer parecer idiota, pigarreou, limpando a garganta e pensou rapidamente em uma resposta.

"Eu não me importo nenhum pouco em usar a força." Draco respondeu no mesmo tom, fazendo-o abrir um sorriso de canto. Mais a frente havia uma caixa de papelão jogada no chão, e antes de responder Harry abaixou-se para pegá-la.

"Você realmente é insistente." Resmungou, afastando alguns cabelos do rosto e colocando a caixa embaixo do braço, apoiando-a no quadril. "Mas tudo só depende de você. Resolva-se com Hermione. Peça desculpas, faça-a perceber que você não quer mais viver nessa implicância sem propósito e todos sairão ganhando. Preciso trabalhar agora, Malfoy. Nos vemos na escola!"

Draco observou, entre irritado e incrédulo, Potter lhe dar novamente as costas, e não o seguiu dessa vez. Pedir desculpas para Granger? Mas o problema é que ele não havia feito nada! Não era culpa dele se a beleza que possuía a irritava. Gostava de provocá-la, é verdade, mas jamais deu em cima de qualquer garota ou garoto do Clube dela, e não era o culpado de que metade delas se apaixonassem por ele. Podia afirmar com toda certeza que nunca deu esperanças para ninguém. Na verdade, fazia um bom tempo desde que se interessara sexualmente por alguma garota.

Se tinha certeza de uma coisa, era que não se desculparia com ela de maneira nenhuma. Não conseguia nem se imaginar fazendo algo assim.

Talvez fosse melhor desistir de Potter uma vez por todas...

* * *

><p>¹ Roubado do filme 'Os Três Mosqueteiros'.<p>

**Nota da Autora**: Amizade é uma coisa linda. Espero que apreciem a relação Blaise/Draco, porque o que quero passar é o poder de uma amizade verdadeira, e que ela é tão forte e duradoura quanto qualquer outra relação pode ser.

Obrigada mesmo a todas as pessoas que me deixaram reviews no capítulo passado, e em especial à **Fabianadat**, que betou rapidinho e perfeitamente esse capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo III**

_"I don't care no I wouldn't dare  
><em>_To fix the twist in you  
><em>_You've shown me eventually  
><em>_What you'll do."_

**Um Pedaço do Paraíso**

Harry James Potter respirou fundo, encheu os pulmões de ar, ajeitou a mochila sobre o ombro e olhou mais uma vez para ter certeza que a bicicleta estava bem acorrentada antes de entrar no pátio de Hogwarts. Imediatamente esperou que alguém colocasse o pé a sua frente para que desse de cara no chão. Não aconteceu, e o moreno de olhos verdes ergueu uma sobrancelha negra, suspeitando que algo estava errado.

Estudava naquela escola há uma semana e todos os dias o Clube de Esgrima faziam-no passar por algum tipo de vergonha em público, por mais que o moreno não conseguisse entender o motivo. Ponderou, nos primeiros dias, que talvez fosse porque ele não havia nascido em berço de ouro, mas descartou logo a questão. Ali ninguém parecia se importar com a classe social de ninguém, além de pouquíssimas pessoas mais esnobes e arrogantes. Hermione devia ser uma das garotas mais rica do colégio, mas mesmo assim não parecia se achar superior a Harry, e sua melhor amiga, Ginny Weasley, que estudava em outra escola por não ter conseguido ser aceita em Hogwarts, também era pobre e as duas se davam muitíssimo bem. Talvez Hermione apenas quisesse se dar bem com todo mundo, como pregava sempre que possível. Nossos corações deveriam se parecer com o de uma criança. Sem rancor, mágoa, inveja, ciúme, luxúria e outras coisas que Harry já havia esquecido.

O moreno não conseguia entender porque naquela escola as pessoas eram tão próximas de Deus. Harry acreditava em Deus, mas acabava aí. Frequentou a igreja pouquíssimas vezes, pois não era hábito ficar naqueles lugares. Mas ali, naquela cidade, ir para a igreja era quase um decreto municipal. Era possível encontrar todos os alunos e pais à igreja no domingo, rezando. Alguns não tinham fé, como percebeu, mas outros, como Hermione, eram muito devotos. Na verdade, a maioria das pessoas que faziam parte do Clube de Celibato eram devotos, e por culpa deles, no dia anterior – domingo – havia ido a igreja pela primeira vez em anos. Identificou muitos rostos conhecidos. Blaise Zabini estava sentado em um dos bancos mais a frente, com uma careta de dor no rosto quando era abraçado por garotas histéricas. Draco Malfoy, que parecia levemente entediado enquanto esperava a chegada do Pastor, e seus pais, sentados ao lado, eram tão bonitos que chegava a ser impressionante. Pansy Parkinson, sentada comportadamente ao lado de um homem com ar gentil, esperava pacientemente com o olhar meio perdido em direção a Darren Sparks, que conversava em voz baixa com um amigo que Harry identificou sendo também do Clube de Teatro.

Outras pessoas, como Ron Weasley, estavam sentados mais ao fundo, e mais tarde Harry descobriu que ele estava se escondendo dos pais de Hermione, que a cada oportunidade falavam sobre o casamento iminente dos dois. O moreno achava graça disso, pois o ruivo parecia aterrorizado sempre que a namorada estava perto. Quando ela se afastava, ele conseguia respirar normalmente. O namoro deles era estranho. Harry não se lembrava de ter visto os dois se beijando nenhuma vez em uma semana que estudava ali; e passava quase todos os minutos que estava na escola com eles. Apesar dos votos de castidade, Harry beijava as poucas namoradas que havia tido na vida, que eram umas três. E as três terminaram o namoro porque Harry _nunca_ avançava o sinal, o que era compreensível. Era calmo em relação ao sexo, e nunca precisou, como disse a Malfoy dias atrás, ser acorrentado para conseguir se segurar.

Claro que sentia vontade, não era de ferro, mas controlava relativamente bem. E, nos casos mais extremos, sua mão esquerda entrava em ação, mesmo que uma sensação de culpa recaísse sobre si no final.

Acordou de seus pensamentos quando identificou os garotos do Clube de Esgrima parados perto do portão de entrada para a escola, e respirou fundo, esperando o pior, antes de reparar que havia algo errado. Eles estavam com os rostos arroxeados e inchados, e Harry imediatamente percebeu que haviam levado uma boa surra. Surpreso, deu alguns passos à frente e, parado um pouco mais afastados, estava o Clube de Esportes, liderado por Blaise Zabini, e pareciam vigiá-los. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Darren Sparks, Ronald Weasley, e vários outros usando seus casacos com um "H" gravado no peito. E, pela primeira vez desde que pisou na Hogwarts High School, o moreno passou pelos garotos sem sofrer nenhum arranhão.

"Toda escola só fala nisso." Explicou Sarah Cooper para Harry, quando ele chegou até a sala onde o Clube de Celibato se reunia todos os dias. Ele simpatizava com a garota porque possuía o mesmo nome que sua irmã, era simpática e bem humorada, e uma das únicas do clube que não eram apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. "Parece que eles levaram uma surra bem dada pelos garotos do Zabini."

"Mas por quê?" Perguntou Harry bobamente.

"Porque Zabini não gosta que fiquem mexendo com o pessoal da escola, ou a coisa toda iria virar uma confusão sem tamanho. Tome você, por exemplo," ela disse pausadamente "eles estavam complicando sua vida aqui na escola, e o Zabini não gosta de coisas assim. E não era só com você, era com todo mundo.".

"Mas não era mais fácil simplesmente ignorar?" Questionou o moreno confuso, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Quer dizer, eu tenho certeza que o Clube de Esgrima jamais mexeria com ninguém do Clube de Esportes, eles não são idiotas." Concluiu. Sarah suspirou e começou a explicar detalhadamente.

"O melhor amigo do Zabini, Draco Malfoy, tem uma opção sexual, digamos, _diferente _do resto da escola. Essa é uma cidade pequena, e todos nós normalmente passamos pelas mesmas escolas antes de entrar em Hogwarts, e na antiga às coisas eram bem diferentes para ele. Malfoy já sofreu bastante pela opção sexual dele antes que as pessoas convenientemente ignorassem essa pequena falha em seu caráter, como costumam dizer. Malfoy sempre lutou por seus direitos como pessoa, e já parou no hospital mais vezes do que eu gostaria de admitir. Ele é uma boa pessoa, aquele loiro arrogante, apesar de tudo."

Harry já ouvira boatos pela escola sobre Draco Malfoy, inclusive de Ron, que o alertara sobre isso quando disse que iria tentar entrar para o Clube de Teatro. Em sua opinião, Zabini e Malfoy eram namorados em segredo, e apesar de o ruivo estar participando do Clube de Esportes, parecia não gostar também do loiro. Intimamente Harry imaginava que Hermione conseguiu fazê-lo pensar da mesma forma que ela. A morena era capaz de verdadeiras lavagens cerebrais quando necessário. Mas apesar disso, Harry gostava dela.

"Mas mesmo assim," insistiu Harry "é passado. Eu não vejo ninguém xingando Malfoy. Na verdade, se ele é gay, porque tem tanta garota apaixonada por ele?" Só agora Harry parava para pensar sobre o assunto. Se os boatos da homossexualidade dele eram assim tão famosos, porque tantas meninas ainda se iludiam?

"Ele não é_ totalmente_ gay. Vez ou outra é flagrado ficando com uma garota." Explicou Sarah. "E acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com aquele violão que ele carrega pra todos os lados." Adicionou de má vontade, revirando os olhos. "Não sei o que elas veem nele. Tudo bem, Malfoy é incrível. Ele tem um humor sarcástico que é um charme, os cabelos mais loiros e brilhosos do mundo, tem dinheiro, faz parte do Clube de Esportes e cria os melhores musicais do mundo e..." Sarah automaticamente parou de falar ao ver a expressão embasbacada de Harry. Pigarreou, ficando levemente avermelhada, e fez um gesto de descaso com a mão. "Ele é bonito, talentoso e rico, mas para por aí. Já ouviu aquele ditado? Homem bonito e rico, ou é casado, ou é viado. Bem, Malfoy se colocaria bem na segunda opção."

Harry riu, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu gosto dele," admitiu para a colega, dando de ombros. "Ele foi legal comigo, e apesar do jeito esnobe, dá pra notar que é uma boa pessoa."

"Ron não gosta dele por causa dos boatos. Ele é meio preconceituoso em relação aos gays, entende? Parece que o maior medo dos héteros é que apareça algum gay tentando desvirtuá-los." Disse Sarah com uma careta. "Eu gosto do Malfoy da mesma maneira que gostava antes, apesar de não conversarmos muito."

"Opção sexual não define caráter de ninguém," Harry disse lentamente "gostei dele e isso não vai afetar meu julgamento em relação ao que ele tem por dentro."

Sarah fez outra careta diante das palavras melosas do amigo.

"Oh, Harry, por favor, não fale assim outra vez. Parece Professora de primeira série."

Harry riu outra vez, e sentou-se em cima da mesa que Hermione normalmente usava. Apenas ele e Sarah estavam dentro da sala, e os outros não haviam chegado ou estavam na biblioteca correndo para conseguir terminar algum trabalho. Estavam esperando Hermione, pois a garota havia ligado para ambos e dito que precisava conversar sobre algo urgente. O moreno nem imaginava sobre o que se tratava, mas com certeza era algo sobre proteger a virgindade de Rebecca Sparks, irmã de Darren, que estava fraquejando diante das tentações nos últimos dias. E não se enganou.

"Vocês não vão acreditar no que a Rebecca fez!" Ela exclamou altivamente assim que entrou na sala e fechou a porta, sem nem desejar bom dia. Pelo visto a coisa era mesmo séria. Hermione geralmente dava muita importância à educação. "Aquele Blaise Zabini – claro que tinha que ser amigo do Malfoy! – decidiu fazer uma festa para comemorar a vida, já que quase morreu. Sparks foi convidado e, por educação, o convite foi repassado para Rebecca e adivinhem só? Ela disse que vai ir e lutar pelo que quer! Ou seja: por Malfoy."

Sarah entreabriu os lábios, e Harry não soube se era surpresa pela revelação de que ela ia lutar por Malfoy ou se era surpresa pela maneira como Hermione parecia incrivelmente aborrecida. Harry decidiu que era pelos dois.

"Porque Rebecca está fazendo isso?" Ela perguntou para Hermione. "Ela sabe que ele jamais a corresponderia. Pelo menos não para um compromisso sério."

"Eu sei o tipo de pessoa que o Malfoy é" Hermione exclamou de repente. "Mesmo se ele a aceitasse, acham que duraria quanto tempo? Uma semana? Duas? Tudo o que ele quer é transar, e assim que tirar a virgindade dela, vai abandoná-la."

Harry não conseguia imaginar Malfoy aceitando ficar com alguém apenas por sexo. Poderia ser apenas impressão sua, já que o conhecia há tão pouco tempo, mas em momento nenhum nos dias que passou perto dele o viu olhando para uma garota – ou garoto – se quer. Ele parecia tranquilo, e não à espreita para desvirginar alguém. Hermione sempre era exagerada, e por isso Harry apenas ignorou convenientemente esse pequeno detalhe.

"Mas se a decisão dela já está tomada, o que podemos fazer?" Perguntou.

Hermione virou-se para olhar Harry, seu rosto bonito cheio de determinação. Era por isso que o moreno gostava dela, por esses momentos onde tudo o que ela pensava era no bem das garotas. Porque apesar de seu jeito obsessivo e quase sufocador, ela gostava de cada pessoa que tinha dentro do Clube e queria, principalmente, que a virgindade de cada um deles fosse perdida com a pessoa certa. E Draco Malfoy _jamais_ seria a pessoa certa.

"Nós também vamos para essa festa." Disse Hermione como se fosse óbvio. "Vamos impedi-la de fazer uma besteira dessas. Passei a noite inteira pensando em um plano, e essa sua amizade com Malfoy finalmente me veio a calhar! Ele está louco por você no Clube dele, e Ron me contou que ele pediu para Zabini te convidar. Como Ron é meu namorado, ele vai me levar até a festa, o que nos resta conseguir que a Sarah também consiga entrar."

"Zabini me parece o tipo de pessoa que aceita todo mundo na casa dele." Harry disse sinceramente, recebendo um aceno de concordância de Sarah.

"Mas o problema, Harry," Sarah começou a falar delicadamente "é que os pais de praticamente todos são muito conservadores, e não são todas as pessoas que podem entrar na casa de outras. A família Zabini, por exemplo, é inimiga da família Maia, e por isso nenhum dos filhos deles jamais seria convidado, mas isso não significa que não tentem entrar de penetras. E existem muitas pessoas por aqui que usam e vendem drogas por debaixo dos panos, e é inadmissível para qualquer família respeitável, então por isso os convites para quem vai ou não para as festas daqui são apontados a dedo, e acaba tornando-se uma festa para famílias que se conhecem e interagem entre si."

"Isso não faz muito sentido." Harry disse.

"Faz todo sentido, Harry." Disse Hermione. "Como você acha que a Sra. Zabini se sentiria se visse o filho de alguém que não suporta na própria casa? Ela pensaria que Blaise está tornando-se amigo dele e isso causaria muitos problemas. Quase todos aqui são filhos de pessoas importantes, que tem empresas importantes, e consequentemente há muita inimizade devido à concorrência. Um tentando ser melhor que o outro. Quem vai assumir os negócios da família mais tarde? Os filhos! Logo, se eu faço amizade com algum dos concorrentes dos meus pais, serei uma empresária mais fraca porque _gosto_ dele e não tentarei prejudicá-lo."

"Isso não é algo que eu ensinaria a meus filhos." Harry falou sinceramente, fazendo Sarah e Hermione bufarem.

"Mas é a realidade onde vivemos, Harry. Se não fosse por isso, todos nós estaríamos pobres hoje em dia. O que nós leva adiante é, além da força de vontade, a inteligência. Se você der mole, sentam em cima de você."

"Acho que Harry entendeu muito bem o ponto da coisa." Sarah disse aborrecida, revirando os olhos. "Agora podem prestar atenção em mim? Como eu vou conseguir ser chamada para a festa do Zabini?"

"Pensei sobre isso e acho que Harry pode conseguir isso, já que Malfoy está obcecado por ele." Virando-se para Harry, disse: "Você vai pedir que coloque o nome da Sarah na lista de convidados."

"Eu não sei se ele vai aceitar" Harry disse "mas vou tentar.".

Hermione sorriu.

"Tome cuidado com ele, Harry." Ela disse delicadamente, fazendo Harry sorrir e dar de ombros.

"Tenho certeza que ele não vai me atacar." Brincou. Hermione rodou os olhos graciosamente e seus cabelos balançaram de leve.

"Estou falando sério. Ele tem uma má reputação pela escola, e não confio nele. Talvez esse interesse em você não seja puramente _profissional_, então fique de olho nele, tudo bem? Ele não é uma boa pessoa."

"Você tem algo contra os homossexuais?" Harry indagou curiosamente, perguntando-se se era por esse motivo que a morena tinha tanta raiva de Draco. Ela pareceu pensativa por alguns segundos, e até Sarah parecia estar esperando por sua resposta. Então ela meramente deu de ombros.

"Não tenho nada contra." Disse finalmente. "Eu só não consigo gostar dele. Promíscuo demais."

"Você conhece alguma ex-namorada do Malfoy?" Harry perguntou mais tarde para Sarah, enquanto caminhavam para a sala de Matemática após a primeira aula de filosofia. Hermione estava em algum lugar com Ron.

"Não conheço nenhuma." Ela respondeu. "Na verdade, nunca o vi desfilando de mãos dadas com ninguém, e estudo aqui desde o primeiro ano. Ou Hermione está mentindo sobre ele ser promíscuo, ou ele é muito discreto."

"Talvez Hermione apenas esteja procurando motivos para odiá-lo." Ponderou Harry, fazendo Sarah erguer os olhos azuis para ele, piscando.

"Você leu minha mente, querido." Ela murmurou, aproximando-se mais como se quisesse contar um segredo. "Eu sempre achei que ela é meio afim dele, e tudo o que faz é para que ele a enxergue além de uma garota segurando à bíblia embaixo do braço."

Harry ficou um pouco triste, e balançou a cabeça.

"Ele realmente a detesta" disse baixinho enquanto entravam na sala de aula. Seus olhos automaticamente descansaram sobre a cabeleira loura de Draco Malfoy, sentado ao fundo, e suspirou. "Se ela realmente gosta dele, acabará machucada." Murmurou por fim, e Sarah apenas assentiu delicadamente.

"Eu sei," concordou também baixinho, fazendo-o abaixar a cabeça para encará-la "mas sobre ele estar interessado demais em você, acho que ela tem certa razão. Se você não quer ter uma aventura homossexual, mantenha-se mais afastado.".

Harry assentiu apenas por educação enquanto procuravam carteiras vazias para sentar. No trajeto, seus olhos encontraram os muito claros de Draco e ele fez um aceno quase imperceptível com a cabeça para cumprimentá-lo, e Harry sorriu, acenando com a mão. Talvez ele houvesse achado o gesto muito escandaloso, pois soltou um muxoxo meio irritado antes de revirar os olhos e abrir um sorriso no canto dos lábios, como se estivesse lutando para conseguir evitá-lo. O sorriso de Harry abriu-se ainda mais ao perceber isso e acenou também para Blaise Zabini, que retribuiu de forma entusiasmada.

"Apareça para fazer um teste para nosso Clube mais tarde" ele disse para Harry, fazendo alguns curiosos os fitarem. "E aceite fazer parte do Clube de Teatro de uma vez, antes que Draco tenha uma sincope. Não aguento ouvir mais sobre você." Concluiu. Draco se engasgou com a própria saliva e lançou um olhar irritado para Zabini, que automaticamente ergueu as mãos em inocência. As bochechas pálidas do loiro ganharam um leve tom rosado.

"Eu não falo de você." Explicitou para Harry, fazendo-o semicerrar os olhos em descrença. O loiro parecia o tipo de pessoa obstinada, que sempre conseguia o que queria, e o moreno tinha plena consciência que não ter conseguido alguém como ele no Clube de Teatro deveria ter sido uma facada no orgulho. Era engraçado imaginá-lo enchendo os ouvidos de Zabini com um assunto desses. Blaise Zabini parecia tão despojado que era difícil imaginá-lo preocupado com o Clube de Teatro. Fazia bem o tipo dele colocar as cartas na mesa de maneira espontânea, sem preocupação.

Harry começava a gostar dele, e sorriu com o comentário do loiro.

"Oh, tudo bem, imaginei que não." Murmurou, fazendo Draco erguer o queixo pontudo e virar o rosto para frente, evitando encará-lo.

"Você está convidado para a festa que vou fazer sábado que vem." Blaise anunciou sorridente, fazendo algumas pessoas suspirarem invejosamente, e outras mais ousadas olharem fixamente para o negro, como se dessa forma fossem conseguir um convite também, mas apenas foram ignoradas. "Só não garanto que sua virgindade continuará intacta até o fim da noite. Draco aqui é conhecido como deflorador."

Draco riu do comentário e balançou a cabeça, batendo no ombro de Blaise com o próprio. Harry sentiu as bochechas ficarem levemente avermelhadas, e notou que o comentário do negro havia sido apenas para irritar Hermione, que entrava na sala, mas mesmo assim continuou meio envergonhado. Colocou as mãos dentro do bolso, tentando disfarçar, e molhou os lábios com a língua, fitando Malfoy dentro dos olhos claros.

"Me manterei longe dele, obrigado pelo conselho." Respondeu, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. Blaise ia dizer mais alguma coisa quando o professor entrou na sala, e Harry, acenando em despedida, sentou-se ao lado de Sarah.

"Você perguntou se eu podia te acompanhar?" Indagou baixinho para que eles não ouvissem, e Harry balançou a cabeça em negativa.

"Falarei com Malfoy quando ele estiver sozinho, okay? Soube por Ron que hoje tem ensaio do Clube dele para uma nova peça que ele escreveu, e estava procurando uma boa desculpa para dar uma espiadela. Bom, essa é uma boa desculpa."

"As peças dele são incríveis." Sarah disse suspirando.

E Harry percebeu que realmente queria fazer parte do Clube de Malfoy.

**oOo**

Draco Malfoy olhou sofridamente para Blaise Zabini. Estavam na aula de Educação Física, favorita do negro, mas que Draco odiava profundamente. Ele estava sentado nas arquibancadas e retribuiu o olhar do loiro. Era óbvio que ele queria estar no seu lugar, mas por ordens médicas estava longe de qualquer atividade física por tempo indeterminado, enquanto isso Draco literalmente suava a camisa, deixando-a escurecida e molhada.

Pansy, ao seu lado, se alongava preguiçosamente e o mais demoradamente possível, como se assim conseguisse escapar da aula, e enquanto isso Draco se preparava para a segunda volta ao longo da quadra, pra calcular sua resistência física. Outras pessoas ainda não haviam acabado a primeira volta, como Sarah Cooper e Hermione Granger. O loiro sorriu internamente ao perceber o quão ofegante e suada ela estava. Com o humor menos sombrio, observou Potter parado do outro lado da quadra, alongando-se de uma maneira positivamente sensual.

Suspirando, resolveu começar de uma vez por todas sua segunda volta, não sem antes ouvir Hooch gritar que Pansy estava _deliberadamente_ atrasando o alongamento. Ia lançar um olhar por cima do ombro e zombar dela, mas ao virar o rosto deu de frente com os olhos incrivelmente verdes de Harry Potter. Por pouco não parou abruptamente de correr, o que não teria sido sensato, porque Potter estava-o acompanhando de perto, no mesmo ritmo.

_Droga_! Draco estava começando _mesmo_ a gostar dos malditos sorrisos dele.

"Olá!" Cumprimentou Potter, sua respiração levemente ofegante pelo exercício físico. Draco ergueu os olhos novamente para ele, observando-o afastar os cabelos molhados do rosto com um manejo de cabeça. "Ouvi dizer que hoje tem ensaio para o Clube de Teatro."

"Tem." Draco afirmou vagamente. "Por quê? Mudou de ideia e resolveu entrar? Ainda dá tempo. Já que não distribui os papéis." O moreno ergueu os olhos verdes para ele.

"E depois que você distribuir?" Perguntou.

"Não vou voltar mais atrás. Se você realmente quer entrar, é sua última chance." Draco notou que o olhar do moreno ficou levemente vago, e que de maneira inconsciente começava a desacelerar, e o loiro, sem saber exatamente porque, também diminuiu a velocidade. Em poucos segundos ambos estavam parados um de frente para o outro.

A camisa que Potter usava era como uma segunda pele de tão molhada que estava, e o _short_ que fazia parte do uniforme para esportes deixava suas pernas longas à mostra. Ele tinha muitos pelos naquela região, e apesar de Draco detestá-los, deixava Potter com uma aparência ainda mais masculina. Seu rosto estava inexpressivo, e o sol, encoberto por nuvens, fazia com que os óculos de Potter criassem sombras sobre seus olhos verdes. Ele parecia tentado a aceitar, mas algo ainda o impedia.

"Não posso fazer isso com Hermione." Disse sinceramente, e dessa vez sem ironias e sem tom de brincadeira. "Eu realmente, realmente mesmo, gostaria de fazer parte do seu clube, Malfoy, mas as coisas nem sempre são como queremos que sejam. Veja, eu me comprometi com ela e não posso abandonar o barco agora."

Draco, contra a vontade, começava a entender o que o moreno estava querendo dizer. Admirava quem tinha palavra. O sol ficou mais forte de repente, fazendo-o semicerrar os olhos para conseguir enxergar Potter.

"Você sabe o quanto te quero no Clube, Potter, mas como você disse: às coisas nem sempre são como queremos que sejam. De qualquer maneira, apareça lá no auditório qualquer hora se quiser fazer parte dos ensaios e dar sua opinião. Você parece entender muito disso."

Harry sorriu. Draco sentiu o coração acelerar um pouco dentro do peito.

"Passarei, _Draco_." Murmurou baixinho, seus lábios inclinados um pouco mais para a direita enquanto colocava a mão sobre os olhos, criando uma proteção contra o sol forte daquela manhã. Respirando fundo, ignorou o uso do primeiro nome e passou a língua pelos lábios ressecados.

"É melhor continuarmos a correr antes que Hooch resolva vir aqui ver o que aconteceu." Aconselhou o loiro, e pôde jurar que viu Potter rolar os olhos de leve antes de assentir.

**oOo**

Draco estava com seu Clube no anfiteatro. Eram doze ao total. O sol brilhava forte, o que fazia com que se cansassem mais rápido. Seu cabelo molhado pelo banho recém-tomado no vestiário após a Educação Física pinicava sua nuca, levando-o ao estado de mau-humor costumeiro.

"Darren, pelo amor de Deus, onde está Susan?" Darren Sparks ergueu os olhos para Draco, parecendo surpreso pela pergunta ser feita diretamente a ele.

"Eu não sei dela, Draco. Eu a vi no refeitório, então ela deve aparecer daqui a pouco tempo." Disse, dando de ombros. O loiro revirou os olhos. Como odiava esperar! Estava tão entretido pensando em uma bronca apropriada para dar à Susan, que mal percebeu quando ela, acompanhada de Potter, entrou no anfiteatro.

"Finalmente!" Resmungou o loiro mal-humorado. "Pensei que houvesse se perdido no caminho."

Potter, que também tinha os cabelos molhados, deu um sorriso sem graça.

"A culpa não é dela, Draco. Precisava de alguém pra me guiar até aqui, porque não fazia ideia de onde era. Deus, essa escola é gigante!"

O loiro se lembrou do primeiro dia de aula para Potter e revirou os olhos, colocando a mão na cintura.

"Podemos começar agora ou você quer tomar um chá com biscoitos?" Perguntou para Harry, que entreabriu os lábios pela pergunta antes de negar lentamente com a cabeça, indo se sentar onde havia várias pastas de Draco. O loiro arrancou-as dele antes que conseguisse ler. "Ei, quem te autorizou a tocar nisso?"

"Você disse que eu poderia opinar." Respondeu objetivamente.

"Não em questão ao que eu escrevi, porque está perfeito. Você pode opinar sobre o papel ideal para cada um, e nas músicas, e essas coisas." Explicou, vendo Potter erguer uma sobrancelha, parecendo levemente decepcionado.

"Tinha esperanças de conseguir ler a peça inteira." Confessou baixinho, os olhos verdes brilhando. Draco desviou o olhar, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por estar achando-o _encantadoramente_ encantador. "Mas se é nisso que você precisa de ajuda, eu não me importo. O importante é ajudar." Concluiu animadamente, observando os onze alunos atentamente. Em frente, estava Darren Sparks, que os outros haviam elegido como o _líder_ depois de Draco, por sempre ser o protagonista nas peças que o loiro fazia.

Todos ali haviam decorado pequenos trechos da peça, e agora deveriam começar a atuar individualmente, para que Draco conseguisse achar um lugar perfeito para cada um deles.

O primeiro foi Nathan Pooler, um americano. Cada um deveria escolher o trecho de uma música para cantar, e apesar de Pooler ser um ótimo ator, era péssimo cantor. E foi isso que Harry murmurou em seu ouvido quando ele encerrou a apresentação sobre os aplausos dos outros colegas.

"Ele sabe atuar perfeitamente, mas canta mal. Você pode dar papéis importantes pra ele, mas não se aventurar a lhe dar um solo."

Draco pensava da mesma maneira, então apenas assentiu de leve e chamou Patrick Silvester, um garoto do segundo ano em que Draco via muito talento.

Algum tempo depois todos já haviam se apresentado, e o restante do tempo passou rapidamente. Draco agradeceu pela ajuda de Potter quando ele disse que já estava atrasado para trabalhar, e até se aventurou a lhe dar um sorriso discreto em despedida, que o moreno agradeceu com um maior do que ele estava acostumado a ter sempre no rosto; se isso era possível, fazendo o coração do loiro falhar uma batida.

Enquanto se despedia dos outros colegas, após marcar a próxima reunião, percebeu que não estava com vontade de ir para casa, então se esgueirou pelos corredores do colégio, há essa hora deserto, e se refugiou no teatro. Ligou rapidamente as lâmpadas, fazendo o palco ficar coberto de luzes que refletiam contra o piso perfeitamente lustrado, e tocou a alça do violão que descansava sobre suas costas.

Andou lentamente até o palco, e seus pés, mesmo sobre o tênis, deslizavam sobre a superfície lisa. Draco amava aquele lugar! Percebeu que os dedos formigavam de vontade de tocar e, resignado, sentou-se no chão à beira do palco e retirou o violão da proteção, apoiando-o sobre a coxa em seguida.

Seus dedos começaram a dedilhar levemente sobre as cordas, como sempre, fazendo um som sem ritmo nenhum escapar. Lembrou-se do que Potter havia dito sobre suas mãos serem pequenas, e admirou-as por um tempo. Realmente havia certa dificuldade em conseguir levar os dedos até algumas cordas, mas não era nada que atrapalharia quando adquirisse mais prática. Lembrou-se das mãos de Potter; fortes, grandes, calejadas pelo trabalho pesado na oficina do pai, e extremamente masculinas. A sua era delicada e pequena, suas unhas perfeitamente limpas e cortadas. Mãos de alguém que nunca precisou pegar no pesado de verdade.

Não era fraco. Tinha muito orgulho de todas as pessoas em quem já havia batido – merecidamente – e era tão masculino quanto Potter, apesar de sua sexualidade. Não gostava quando diziam que gays pareciam mulheres e eram mais frágeis e delicados. Draco podia gostar de dar uns _amassos_ em outros rapazes, mas não era por isso que sua masculinidade havia diminuído. Continuava tão homem quanto antes. Talvez até mais. Duvidava que houvesse saído no braço com alguém se não acontecesse tudo o que acontecera em sua vida.

Antes que percebesse, seus dedos começaram a tocar uma das músicas favoritas.

_I don't mind where you come from_  
>Eu não me importo de onde você vem<br>_As long as you come to me  
><em>Desde que você venha até mim  
><em>I don't like illusions I can't see<br>_Eu não gosto de ilusões  
><em>Them clearly<br>_Eu não posso vê-las claramente

Demorou algum tempo até perceber que não estava mais sozinho naquele teatro. Parados contra a porta iluminada do lado de fora, estavam parados Blaise e Pansy, sorridentes. Sem parar de tocar, Draco observou-os se aproximando e retribuiu o sorriso dos amigos.

_I don't care no I wouldn't dare  
><em>Eu não me importo, não, eu não ousaria  
><em>To fix the twist in you<br>_Consertar a confusão que há em você  
><em>You've shown me eventually<br>_Você me mostrou eventualmente  
><em>What you'll do<br>_O que você fará

Draco continuou cantando, mas agora com mais vontade, observando enquanto os amigos batiam palmas e assobiavam em incentivo. O loiro riu e rodou os olhos antes de, ligeiramente envergonhado, continuar a cantar.

_I don't mind...  
><em>Eu não me importo  
><em>I don't care...<br>_Eu não ligo  
><em>As long as you're here<br>_Desde que você esteja aqui

_Go ahead tell me you'll leave again  
><em>Vá em frente, diga-me que você partirá novamente  
><em>You'll just come back running<br>_Você simplesmente voltará correndo  
><em>Holding your scarred heart in hand<br>_Segurando seu coração cicatrizado na mão  
><em>It's all the same<br>_É a mesma coisa  
><em>And I'll take you for who you are<br>_E eu vou te aceitar como você é  
><em>If you take me for everything<br>_Se você me aceitar por tudo  
><em>Do it all over again<br>_Faça isso tudo de novo  
><em>It's all the same<br>_É sempre a mesma coisa.

"E esse, galera, é Draco Malfoy!" Gracejou Blaise assim que o loiro terminou de tocar, batendo palmas enquanto Pansy dava pulinhos alegres, assobiando.

"O loiro mais talentoso desde a queridíssima Lady Gaga." Anunciou Pansy, e Draco fez uma careta. Era realmente ótimo ser comparado a _Lady Gaga_.

"O que estão fazendo aqui?" Perguntou o loiro, abrindo um sorriso de lado.

"Viemos te arrastar para almoçar com a gente. E, por favor, estou morrendo de fome, então não faça charminho, querido, ou vou acabar comendo você." Disse Pansy, e Blaise fez uma careta.

"Ei, Pansy, não diga uma coisa dessas! Draco só gosta de ser comido por homens, se é que me entende."

Pansy ofendeu-se com o comentário, colocando uma das mãos teatralmente sobre o peito com expressão ultrajada.

"Isso é algo que se diga na frente de uma dama?" Questionou, e Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Eu realmente não gosto de pensar onde as paqueras do Draco metem o..."

"Será que vocês podem parar com essa conversa?" Pediu o loiro com uma careta. "Saibam, vocês dois, que minha porta de trás ainda está bem lacrada."

Blaise riu. Pansy ficou levemente avermelhada.

"Nem Pansy que é mulher e pode se divertir de várias outras maneiras tem a porta de trás lacrada." Blaise falou antes de levar um chute no tornozelo de uma loira furiosa.

"Saiba que ela é muito bem lacrada!" Explicitou Pansy, olhando feio para o negro, parecendo achar o chute pouco.

Como a conversa havia parado em _portas de trás_?

"Vamos almoçar antes que vocês se matem." Disse Draco, voltando a guardar o violão e descendo do palco rapidamente. Desligou as luzes e, enquanto saia com os amigos porta afora, eles ainda discutiam.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Beta (bem, estou tentando ser uma beta ao menos): <strong>eu sinceramente já desconfiava que a Mione escondia por trás de tanto "não gosto do Malfoy" uma paixonite pelo loiro, falta a Deb confirmar isso agora. Tsc, as pessoas falam demais, o Dray nem é tão terrível assim, alias, só perde a virgindade quem quer, fala sério, ir pra festa cuidar da outra garota... puxa vida, eu ia pra aproveitar a festança. :) Fui só eu alguém ai mais achou que essa cidade é meio esquisita? Rrsrrs. Mas esse capítulo esteve maravilhoso. Desculpem se erros passaram por essa minha minguada tentativa de betagem. Estou tentando, estou tentando.

**Nota da Autora**: Eu realmente não esperava assim tantas reviews no capítulo passado! Meu Deus, fiquei muito, realmente muito feliz. Acho que, pra uma autora, a maior recompensa é receber tantos elogios.

Uma boa notícia! Pelo menos pra mim é xD Estou de férias, finalmente! Depois de quase ser reprovada em três matérias, estou de férias, auahauha. Vou escrever loucamente agora, me aguardem. E assistam Kimi To Boku, seus indignos, quero alguém pra surtar comigo! ):

E acham mesmo que a Hermione sente alguma coisa pelo Draquinho? Tananã. Nota da Autora grande demais outra vez, então obrigada a quem leu até o fim!

Beijão, queridos, e outra vez muito obrigada pelo carinho! Até a próxima *.*


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo IV**

_"Never thought you'd make me perspire  
>Never thought I'd do you the same<br>Never thought I'd fill with desire  
>Never thought I'd feel so ashamed."<em>

**Um Pedaço do Paraíso**

Na manhã de terça-feira, quando Draco chegou na escola, foi abordado quase que imediatamente por Pansy, que estava com aquela expressão intrigada, como quem descobriu alguma coisa e precisava compartilhar ou acabaria explodindo. Primeiro, Draco imaginou que era alguma coisa relacionada a Darren Sparks, mas ao notar que não havia bochechas coradas ou expressão raivosa, descartou a ideia.

"Você não vai acreditar no que Hermione está planejando dessa vez!" Pansy exclamou para ele, que ergueu uma sobrancelha, instigando-a a continuar. "Rebecca Sparks foi convidada para a festa na casa do Blaise e pretende se declarar pra você lá!" O loiro franziu o cenho, levemente surpreso. Até onde sabia, Rebecca Sparks era do Clube de Celibato. "E Hermione, ligando dois mais dois, concluiu que você vai aceitar os sentimentos dela só pra poder transar. Obviamente, na cabeça perturbada dela, você a abandonará depois."

Antes que Draco pudesse dizer o quão toda aquela conclusão era ridícula e sem fundamento nenhum, Blaise apareceu ao lado de Pansy com expressão enviesada.

"E aí, garanhão?" Disse o negro com ar de brincadeira, dando _leves_ tapinhas nas costas de Draco, que quase deslocou a clavícula. "Soube que você vai transar esse sábado com a Sparks." Concluiu sorridente, piscando um olho de maneira maliciosa. O loiro gemeu.

"Como você sabe disso?" Pansy indagou perplexa, colocando uma das mãos na cintura. "Eu não te disse!"

"Querida, as notícias por aqui correm." Murmurou o negro, sarcástico. "E respondendo sua pergunta, Weasley me disse ontem."

"Porque eu, o mais interessado na notícia, vim saber disso só agora?" Draco perguntou irritado. "E, Deus, ela é irmã do Darren! Eu jamais teria nada com ela."

"Hermione não acredita nisso, queridinho. Ela tem certeza absoluta que você vai desvirginar a garota na festa do Blaise e, até onde estou sabendo, recrutou algumas pessoas para impedir que Rebecca faça uma besteira dessas. Incluindo o seu Potter."

"Granger por acaso tem vento na cabeça? Ela não pensa? Maldição! Se essa notícia chegar até o Darren, ele vai querer minha cabeça em uma bandeja de prata, e não sem antes abandonar o Clube de Teatro, e só Deus sabe o quanto eu preciso dele. É meu melhor ator." Draco estava irritado. Hermione sempre conseguia meter o nariz no que não era da conta dela. E coincidentemente isso _sempre_ afetava o loiro. "Potter, você disse?"

"Ele mesmo." Concordou Pansy.

"Cara, se acalma. Hermione não vale is..."

"Já volto." Draco falou, interrompendo Blaise que fez uma careta e deu espaço para o loiro passar.

Não sabia para onde estava indo. Só sabia que estava com vontade de socar a primeira pessoa que aparecesse em sua frente. De preferência Hermione e sua maneira distorcida de pensar. Se Rebecca queria fazer sexo, não era ela que conseguiria impedir. E se não fosse com Draco, seria com outro qualquer. Ela deveria lhe agradecer por não a querer. Havia muito tempo que não sentia desejo por uma mulher, e não ia começar a sentir logo agora, ainda mais pela irmã de Darren. Apreciava demais a amizade dele para jogá-la pela janela por uma garotinha estúpida.

Estava esbarrando em várias pessoas enquanto caminhava apressado, seus pés automaticamente levando-o para a sala onde o Clube de Hermione se reunia. Entretanto, a primeira pessoa que Draco viu não foi Hermione ou Rebecca, e sim Potter, que estava saindo da sala com a cabeça abaixada, procurando alguma coisa dentro da mochila. O loiro não o deixou nem erguer o rosto antes de prensá-lo com força contra a parede com o próprio corpo. Os livros e a mochila de Harry caíram com estrépito no chão, e várias pessoas pararam, perplexas, para olhar a cena.

Harry Potter o olhou sem qualquer reação, parecendo assustado demais para expressar outra coisa a não ser choque por ser parado tão abruptamente. Os olhos incrivelmente verdes estavam grudados aos cinza de Draco, de uma maneira que acelerou tanto o coração do loiro que o deixou ainda mais irritado.

"Tenho apenas uma coisa pra te dizer, Potter." Draco murmurou perigosamente para Harry, seus lábios a centímetros de distância. "Mantenha-se bem afastado de mim. Eu não preciso de outro lunático por perto, muito menos um aliado da Granger. Essa nossa falsa amizade foi boa enquanto durou, mas acabou." Antes de soltá-lo, Draco murmurou mais uma vez: "_Acabou_." Então largou a gola da camiseta do moreno que mantinha presa entre os dedos, pegou a mochila que havia escorregado para o chão e se afastou sem olhar para trás nenhuma vez.

Nem mesmo quando ele o chamou.

_Draco_.

**oOo**

"Você não acha que pegou muito pesado com ele?" Blaise perguntou para Draco em um murmuro. Estavam na aula de matemática e o professor explicava uma matéria que o loiro já sabia de cor e salteado, por isso resolveu responder Blaise, mesmo não querendo conversar sobre o babaca do Potter.

"Não acho. Desde o começo tenho o ajudado! Por nossa causa ele não é mais saco de pancadas dos garotos da escola. No primeiro dia de aula dele, para poupá-lo de ser motivo de risos, dei minha própria camiseta pra ele vestir! E mesmo após ele escolher o clube da Granger ao invés do meu, permiti que ele participasse dos ensaios e me ajudasse sempre que possível... E como ele contribuiu tudo o que eu fiz? Com aqueles malditos sorrisos e ajudando-a a foder com meu clube!" Desabafou, irritado. Sua cabeça começava a latejar. Olhou para Potter, sentado várias mesas à frente, os cabelos bagunçados e a roupa larga demais. Ele brincava distraidamente com o próprio lápis entre os dedos, e pelo jeito não estava prestando atenção na aula.

O loiro fizera questão de só entrar na sala quando viu que ele já estava sentado e o professor quase na porta. Ignorou-o solenemente quando tentou chamar sua atenção, e se sentou entre Pansy e Blaise, como sempre, agradecendo intimamente quando Darren o cumprimentou normalmente. Pelo visto, ele ainda não havia ouvido sobre o assunto de que Rebecca iria se declarar.

"Talvez ele não tenha percebido como isso poderia te prejudicar, caso caísse na boca do Sparks." Tentou Pansy, e Draco balançou a cabeça, suspirando longamente.

"É melhor assim, e não apenas por causa dessa implicância da Granger, mas também porque ele estava começando a mexer demais comigo." Confessou baixinho. Pansy ofegou, arregalando ligeiramente os olhos e encarando Draco embasbacada.

"Você está apaixonado por ele?" Ela perguntou. Os olhos escuros brilharam de leve e Blaise segurou o braço de Draco.

"Você não está apaixonado por ele, certo?" O negro indagou lentamente, franzindo os lábios. "Ele tem um voto de castidade, Draco. Desculpe-me pelo comentário, mas ele é puro demais e você..."

"Eu sei, Blaise." Cortou o loiro, franzindo a testa e inconscientemente deixando os olhos voltarem para a figura de Potter, sentado displicentemente na cadeira, o olhar perdido. "Ele é puro demais e eu já estou corrompido." Suspirando, continuou. "Talvez não esteja apaixonado, mas estou chegando lá. Você o conheceu quando esteve internado, Blaise, e ele é... _cativante_."

"Eu o conheci sim, Draco, e por isso mesmo te digo que ele é puro demais. Ele imagina que o mundo pode ser concertado por ele, e tem fé nisso. Mas você também é uma pessoa incrível, então, se você está começando a nutrir esses sentimentos por ele, vá em frente e tente." Sussurrou Blaise, e Pansy concordou veementemente. "Ele já deve ter notado o quão incrível você é."

Draco sentiu as bochechas esquentarem de leve e revirou os olhos, tentando não demonstrar o embaraço.

"Vai ser uma perda de tempo." Murmurou, balançando a cabeça. "Ele parece tão hétero."

"Ele parece alguém que não se importa com isso." Observou Pansy, examinando-o. "E sim com o que há por dentro."

"Desde quando vocês dois se tornaram tão piegas?" Draco perguntou espantado.

"É a convivência com a Pansy." Blaise disse, dando de ombros. "Roubei um pouco da empolgação com que ela fala do Darren."

"Blaise, cale a boca!" Censurou a loira, lançando um olhar para a mesa onde Darren estava sentado para ter certeza que ele não havia escutado nada. "Eu ainda vou quebrar todos os seus dentes, escreva isso."

"Darren recebe olhares apaixonados e eu recebo ameaças. Que vida cruel, meu Deus! Amizade realmente não vale nada nos dias de hoje."

Pansy rodou os olhos com o comentário sarcástico do amigo e ergueu o queixo, virando-se para fitar o professor. Draco riu. "Eu te entendo." O negro sussurrou apenas para ele, alguns segundos depois, e estava sério. "Ele realmente é cativante como você disse, e se eu não gostasse tanto assim de mulheres, seria o tipo de homem que eu gostaria de ter ao meu lado. Eu te conheço, Draco, e você não é o tipo de pessoa que simplesmente ignora. Eu te conheço o suficiente pra saber que não preciso te incentivar a ir até ele e beijá-lo até que ele fique sem ar, porque mesmo levando um soco em seguida, você vai fazer isso."

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior, refreando um sorriso, e assentiu lentamente com a cabeça.

Blaise o conhecia bem demais.

Tentou prestar atenção no que o professor falava, apenas para gravar ainda mais a matéria, mas desistiu após alguns minutos. Não estava conseguindo se concentrar, e passou todas as aulas meio aéreo. Era verdade que começava a nutrir sentimentos que iam além de uma simples simpatia por Harry, e toda a culpa era dele por seus sorrisos lindos e sua maneira tão perfeitamente encantadora. Agora, pensando com clareza, percebia que a atitude que tivera, ao empurrá-lo contra uma parede e dizer que a recém-amizade entre eles havia acabo, era apenas um reflexo da própria frustração pelas vezes em que o coração acelerava dentro do peito quando o via, e conhecia-o há apenas uma semana!

Coisas assim não deveriam acontecer com ele. Não quando já tinha problemas suficientes para se preocupar. Potter era... um pedaço do paraíso. E Blaise tinha razão ao dizer que não era necessários incentivos para beijá-lo até ficar sem ar.

Era só uma paixãozinha boba, pensou Draco, como já acontecera várias vezes, e logo se enjoaria.

**oOo**

No resto da semana, Harry tentou procurar por Draco algumas vezes, mas o loiro fizera questão de proibi-lo nos ensaios com o clube e parou de aparecer no teatro do colégio para não correr o risco de encontrá-lo. Sabia que estava sendo infantil com essas atitudes, mas não estava preparado para um pedido de desculpas quando não o merecia. Até Sarah Cooper, uma nova amiga do moreno, havia o procurado para tentar explicar a situação.

"Hermione é obcecada." Ela havia exclamado com exasperação, como se fosse alguma coisa óbvia demais para precisar ser explicada. "Harry não tem culpa disso. Ele está realmente triste com o que aconteceu entre vocês."

Draco, entretanto, havia apenas lançado um olhar cortante em sua direção e lhe dado as costas. Tudo o que ela falara o loiro já sabia, e estava apenas esperando o momento certo para conversar com ele, e isso somente aconteceria _se_ ele não fizesse nada contra ele ou Rebecca, na festa de Blaise.

"Vamos, Draco, você precisa ficar bem gostoso para a festa! Quem sabe essa não é a sua chance com Potter? Você pode embebedá-lo e..."

"Pansy, que tipo de pessoa você acha que eu sou?" Draco perguntou, interrompendo-a. A loira soltou um muxoxo exasperado enquanto vasculhava o guarda-roupa de Draco em busca da roupa perfeita. Os dois haviam decidido ir para a casa de Blaise juntos, após passarem o dia inteiro com o negro ajudando com os preparativos da festa, e agora a garota estava apressando Draco, que ainda estava com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, sem saber que roupa usar.

"Você parece uma garota." Ela murmurou, revirando os olhos enquanto retirava uma camiseta branca do cabide. "Essa camiseta te deixa lindo e gostoso, define todos os seus músculos e cola no corpo que é uma beleza. E, bom, aquela sua calça preta é uma ótima escolha."

"Se você não fosse louca pelo Darren, diria que está tentando me seduzir." Brincou Draco, e a garota corou ligeiramente. "Vamos, passa essa roupa aqui antes que Blaise arranque nossas cabeças por chegarmos atrasados."

Quando finalmente chegaram à mansão dos Zabini, quase uma hora atrasados, Blaise os recebeu com um olhar irritado.

"Por acaso se perderam pelo caminho?" Perguntou, puxando Draco e Pansy para a cozinha. "Hermione está _mesmo_ aqui. Potter também."

Draco fez uma careta. Então ele realmente iria seguir em frente com o plano idiota de Hermione para evitar que Rebecca se declarasse para ele? "Ele perguntou de você." Sussurrou Blaise, e o loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha bem desenhada, interessado.

"Perguntou o que de mim?"

"Se você ia vir para a festa e se estava muito irritado com ele. Acho que hoje você não escapa de ter uma conversa com ele e... o que você pensa que está fazendo?" Blaise perguntou com exasperação quando o loiro pegou uma garrafa de vodka em cima da mesa. "Você não pode beber, seu imbecil, por acaso esqueceu que é diabético?" Antes que o loiro pudesse levar a bebida à boca, Blaise tirou-a de suas mãos. "Comporte-se, Draco, você não tem mais doze anos. Se eu te ver bebendo qualquer tipo de bebida alcoólica, vou ser obrigado a quebrar sua cara." Murmurou ameaçadoramente.

"Eu sou bem crescidinho, Blaise." Retrucou com uma careta, voltando a pegar a bebida. "E eu _posso_ beber, tudo bem? Só não posso exagerar. Eu não quero me matar, fica tranquilo."

Blaise não pareceu muito convencido, e realmente parecia a ponto de erguer o braço para socá-lo, mas Pansy segurou o negro pela cintura e o afastou um pouco do loiro.

"Eu tomo conta do Draco, sim? Não vou deixar ele beber demais." Assegurou a loira, sorrindo docemente para o amigo. Blaise lançou um olhar irritado para ele antes de dar as costas e sair da cozinha. Pansy, suspirando baixinho, olhou para Draco uma última vez antes de segui-lo. "Estamos falando muito sério, Draco, não exagere na bebida. Se acontecer alguma coisa, me liga no celular."

Quando Draco saiu da cozinha, o som alto da música chegou-lhe aos ouvidos com força total. O jardim da mansão estava repleto de gente. Mas gente do que Draco imaginara a principio. Copos de plástico estavam jogados no chão, e havia um DJ tocando músicas agitadas. Ninguém parecia conseguir ficar parado. O loiro pisou na grama fofa e bem aparada e estreitou os olhos, procurando por rostos conhecidos. Viu Darren perto das caixas de som, conversando com algumas pessoas do Clube de Ciências, e Ronald Weasley com a namorada louca, e pela linguagem corporal, soube que ela estava falando dele. Com certeza mal.

Felizmente não havia nenhum sinal de Potter ou de Rebecca, e suspirando em contentamento, levou a bebida que segurava aos lábios. Desceu queimando, e Draco fez uma careta. Há quando tempo não bebia? Era difícil lembrar... Não gostava de álcool, mas as circunstâncias pediam por isso. E, bom, se pretendia beijar Potter até arrancar-lhe o fôlego hoje, precisava ficar o menos lúcido possível.

Enquanto andava pela festa, ignorando todas as garotas que falavam com ele, percebeu que realmente era fraco para bebidas, já que começava a ficar levemente zonzo e alegre, e nem havia bebido direito! Precisou piscar duas vezes para perceber que alguém estava vindo em sua direção, e, piscando mais uma, reconheceu Rebecca Sparks. Um pouco mais ao fundo, vinha Hermione em passos apressados. Gemendo, Draco virou as costas e voltou para dentro da mansão, rezando para achar algum lugar onde conseguisse se esconder antes que elas o alcançassem. Darren estava na festa e Hermione não era o que o loiro chamaria de _discreta_.

Entretanto, antes que pudesse dar mais de alguns passos dentro da casa, alguém o segurou pelo braço e o puxou para dentro de um armário de casacos. A luz era precária, mas o loiro reconheceria aqueles dois olhos absurdamente verdes mesmo no escuro.

"Droga, Potter, o que diabos pensa que está fazendo?" Perguntou exasperado, afastando-se do moreno com um tapa e percebeu que sua cabeça rodava um pouco por causa da bebida. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha negra e balançou os ombros.

"O que Hermione está fazendo é horrível" ele murmurou, piscando. "Me desculpa, Draco, só depois eu percebi como isso poderia afetar sua relação com Darren... fui idiota e me deixei cegar por ela." O moreno franziu o cenho e os lábios, como se sentisse dor, e estava tão perto devido a falta de espaço, que o loiro conseguia sentir a respiração dele batendo contra seu rosto, causando-lhe arrepios.

"Hermione é idiota." Corrigiu o loiro, e Harry pareceu se sentir culpado quando seus lábios curvaram-se para cima, em um sorriso involuntário. "Você não vai ajudá-la a impedir Rececca de se declarar?"

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, e estreitou os olhos.

"Algo assim." Ele sussurrou, e Draco estava quase hipnotizado pelo sorriso hesitante que ele abrira.

_Beije-o_, se ordenou. Era como se aquele momento houvesse sido criado especialmente para a realização das ilusões que criava antes de dormir. _Beije-o, não terá outra oportunidade melhor_.

Harry inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado, e se Draco colasse os lábios aos dele nesse instante, encaixariam com perfeição.

_Beije-o_.

"Você ficou calado de repente." Apontou Harry, e Draco franziu os lábios com raiva de si mesmo por não conseguir tomar uma atitude.

_Beije-o_.

"Eu estou pensando." Respondeu, e os olhos de Harry brilharam levemente. Ele era mais alto por poucos centímetros, portanto Draco precisava erguer o rosto para olhá-lo.

"Pensando no que?" Perguntou baixinho. Sua respiração balançou os cabelos de Draco.

_É o momento perfeito_.

"Em você." Sussurrou, olhando-o nos olhos. As bochechas dele coraram um pouco.

"Sarah Cooper me disse que ser seu amigo era pedir para ter uma aventura homossexual." Harry falou de maneira tranquila, e não soava como uma acusação, como também não parecia haver preconceito em suas palavras. Ele não era bobo, e devia ter notado o interesse do loiro. Draco mordeu o próprio lábio inferior dessa vez, e observou os olhos verdes descerem para acompanhar o movimento.

"Está dizendo que quer ter uma aventura homossexual comigo?" Indagou ligeiramente divertido, e suas mãos, quase automaticamente, pousaram na cintura do moreno. Era como se aquelas palavras fossem o necessário para desinibi-lo. Fechou os olhos ao sentir os cabelos sendo segurados pelas mãos grandes do moreno e inclinou a cabeça para frente, esperando pelo toque dos lábios.

E sentiu cada partícula do corpo se arrepiar quando aconteceu.

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas<strong>: Capítulo 1 - Collide, Howie Day. Capítulo 2 - All We Are, OneRepublic. Capítulo 3 - Through The Trees, Low Shoulder. Capítulo 4 - Sick Puppies, All The Same. Capítulo 5 - My Sweet Prince - Placebo.

**Nota da Autora**: Obrigada a todos que comentaram! Cada comentário me fez extremamente feliz. Estou dodoi :~ Não sei nem como estou conseguindo ficar na frente no computador, e por isso não respondi todas as reviews como gostaria de ter respondido. Mila Pink perguntou os nomes das músicas dos capítulos, e está aí em cima.

Beijão, queridos, e até a próxima!

P.S: Desculpem o capítulo porcaria, desculpem por ser tão curtinho, desculpem a demora e... Obrigada a Fabiana pela betagem.


	6. Chapter 6

**Um Pedaço do Paraíso  
><strong>(_It's been a while, since everyday and everything has felt this right_...)

**Capítulo V**

Draco abriu os olhos, piscando algumas vezes por causa das janelas abertas. O sol penetrava o tecido fino das cortinas e beijava seu rosto. Era quente e luminoso, mas fazia suas retinas doerem. Demorou até que percebesse que estava embolado em alguns lençóis, e quando finalmente conseguiu levantar – não sem certa dificuldade – soltou um palavrão alto, pois havia mais alguém no quarto.

Pansy estava deitava num sofá perto da TV, inconsciente. Aquela não era a primeira vez que a amiga dormia em sua casa, mas o que o assustou foi suas roupas sujas do que parecia ser vômito, sua maquiagem borrada e seus cabelos bagunçados. Draco franziu os lábios, um pouco enojado, e tentou lembrar-se do que diabos acontecera noite passada, pois tudo parecia apenas lembranças que não o pertenciam. Apenas vultos de pessoas, lembranças vagas. Lembrava-se de ter brigado com Blaise e depois... _droga_.

Tropeçou o caminho até o banheiro, chutando algumas roupas que estavam jogadas pelo chão do quarto, e fechou a porta atrás de si. Não fez questão de se olhar no espelho, pois tinha medo do que iria encontrar. E se estivesse no mesmo estado que Pansy? Arrancou a roupa e ligou o chuveiro, aguentando a água fria. Os sinais de ressaca já estavam começando, deixando sua cabeça pesada e seus olhos doloridos. Apoiou as costas na parede gelada e soltou um suspiro, os dentes batendo violentamente uns contra os outros por causa do frio.

Que dia era hoje? Domingo? Seus pais iriam matá-lo por não ter ido para a Igreja, mas não estava em condições de se preocupar com isso. De repente estava se dando conta que havia beijado alguém noite passada, pois a sensação passou sobre seu corpo em forma de arrepio. Franziu o cenho. Com quem...?

"Puta que pariu" gritou quando a porta do banheiro foi aberta abruptamente e, logo em seguida, Pansy se ajoelhava em frente ao vaso sanitário, despejando todos os seus órgãos na privada. Draco sentiu o coração batendo rápido dentro do peito devido ao susto e desviou os olhos da cena, pois se continuasse olhando provavelmente vomitaria também. "Pansy, bata na próxima vez. Eu estou sem roupa!" Exclamou, como se não fosse óbvio, e Pansy fez uma careta antes de se jogar no chão gelado do banheiro, gemendo.

"Eu juro que nunca mais vou beber uma gota de álcool" disse, e Draco precisou concordar que ela estava péssima. Abriu a porta do box, sem se importar com o fato de estar sem roupa, e ajudou Pansy a levantar do chão. Ela estava ruim demais para se importar com a nudez do loiro, e Draco não conseguia se sentir envergonhado simplesmente porque via Pansy como uma irmã. Ela não reclamou quando o loiro tirou sua blusa suja, e não objetou quando ele arrancou sua calça e o resto das roupas íntimas. "Obrigada" murmurou com a voz rouca quando ele a guiou até o chuveiro, e não se importou quando ele entrou no box junto.

"Você está péssima" confessou o loiro, e ela abriu um sorriso sem energia, apenas balançando a cabeça em concordância.

"Você também, Draco. Você também."

Os dois riram de leve, e Draco pegou o _shampo_. Despejou um pouco na mão e virou Pansy de costas, começando a lavar seus cabelos negros e longos. Ela ronronou de leve e relaxou os ombros, e o loiro imaginou se ela conseguiria dormir em pé, naquela situação. Balançando a cabeça, deixou que ela enxaguasse os fios quando julgou que não havia mais nenhum vestígio de vomito, o que o fez gastar quase todo o pote de _shampo_.

Estava lavando seu próprio cabelo quando ouviu a voz de Blaise. Ele estava parado no meio do banheiro e começava a tirar a roupa. Pansy apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e Draco imaginou se ela ainda estava bêbada para não estar se importando com o fato de que Blaise ameaçava entrar no mesmo box que os dois. Aquilo daqui a pouco viraria uma orgia!

"Nós precisamos encurtar nossos laços" ele explicou enquanto entrava junto no box, e os três riram. Blaise, então, afastou as mãos do loiro de seu próprio cabelo e começou a massagear seu couro cabeludo, o que o fez entrar no mesmo estado de estupor de Pansy. Estava quase dormindo quando o negro, sem muita delicadeza, o empurrou pra baixo da água gelada.

"Seu puto!" Xingou o loiro, e Blaise apenas riu com gosto. Por algum motivo, não conseguia ver a estranheza de toda aquela situação. Provavelmente deveria estar pensando coisas sexuais naquele momento, principalmente quando Pansy começou a lavar os cabelos de Blaise, fazendo-o ter que ficar praticamente de joelhos no chão por ser alto demais, mas não conseguia ver nada daquilo com malícia. Provavelmente porque aqueles eram seus amigos de anos e, por mais que fosse idiota, nunca se sentira tão próximo deles. Sorriu antes que pudesse conter e Pansy soltou uma gargalhada alta quando Blaise comentou, inocentemente, que seu _pacote_ era maior que o de Draco.

**oOo**

Blaise sentou-se entre Pansy e Draco após colocar o filme dentro do aparelho de DVD. Colocou a pipoca, que estava em cima da mesa de centro, no colo e logo as mãos dos três estavam cheias.

Depois do banho, todos haviam vestido roupas de Draco. Elas dançavam em Pansy e ficavam quase rasgando em Blaise, mas todos estavam confortáveis. Depois da festa, Blaise dissera que havia trazido os dois para a casa do loiro e que os três tinham dormido ali, pois os pais de Draco não estavam e, aparentemente, Draco dissera que não queria passar a noite sozinho. Para ser sincero, o loiro não conseguia se lembrar de nada do que havia acontecido depois da discussão com Blaise, além de que bebera algumas coisas alcoólicas.

"Onde eu estava quando você me encontrou?" Draco perguntou para Blaise, que mastigou um bocado de pipoca que estava em sua boca antes de responder.

"Com Potter" disse simplesmente "ele estava falando alguma coisa sobre você ter vomitado na roupa dele dentro do armário. Cara, acho que você perdeu todas as chances que tinha. Uma vez vomitei na boca de uma garota e ela nunca mais quis ver minha cara."

"Que nojento!" Pansy reclamou com uma careta, batendo no ombro do negro com a palma da mão aberta. "Realmente poderíamos ter morrido sem saber disso, sério." Disse, olhando desfiadamente para a pipoca. "Acho que até perdi a vontade de continuar comendo."

"Isso eventualmente aconteceria de qualquer jeito, já que vamos assistir a um filme de tortura onde os caras gostam de comer carne humana."

"Você disse que eu vomitei no Potter dentro de um armário?" Perguntou o loiro perplexo, ignorando a conversa inútil dos amigos. Blaise assentiu pensativo, antes de encher a mão com pipoca novamente. "Ele não parecia chateado, sabe, só meio... decepcionado, talvez. Ele me pediu pra te levar pra casa, porque você não estava passando bem. Então procurei pela Pansy e ela estava desmaiada no banheiro com uma garrafa de vodka do lado depois de ver que o Darren tava querendo comer uma garota na festa." Concluiu. "Basicamente, essa festa foi uma porcaria e não serviu pra nada."

Draco estava perplexo. Como assim havia vomitado em Potter? Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e uma vontade inacreditável de se bater com alguma coisa.

"Eu acho..." começou hesitantemente, e tanto Blaise quanto Pansy ergueram o olhar para ele, encarando-o. "Eu acho que a gente ficou na festa."

"Você e Darren?" Perguntou Pansy, atônica.

"Pansy, deixa de ser idiota. É claro que não foi o Darren" Blaise disse, balançando as mãos. "Você acha que ficou com o Potter na festa? Que tipo de pessoa tem amnésia alcoólica quando bebeu... o quê? Dois copos?"

"Você diz que é pouco porque toma vodka misturada com café de manhã. Mas o Draco não está acostumado a beber. Draco" a morena virou-se para o amigo, preocupada com o fato de ele ter ficado pálido de repente "você está bem? Você acha _mesmo_ que ficou com ele? Quer dizer, Potter é _hétero_ até onde estou sabendo. Quando isso mudou? Aliás, o que vocês estavam fazendo num _armário?_"

Isso era algo que Draco também gostaria de saber.

"Eu não sei. Talvez eu o tenha arrastado pra lá?" Era para sair como um fato, mas foi quase num tom de pergunta. Blaise ergueu uma sobrancelha. Pansy franziu o cenho, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Talvez _ele_ tenha me arrastado pra lá?" Sugeriu.

"Porque você não liga pra ele?" Perguntou Blaise, e Draco sentiu uma súbita vontade de bater com a cabeça dele contra a parede.

"E o que exatamente vou dizer? _Ah, Potter, sou eu, Draco Malfoy! Então... acordei chapado hoje e com algumas dúvidas. Por acaso ficamos trancados num armário e fodemos a boca um do outro com a língua?_" Ironizou, ignorando o muxoxo exasperado de Pansy. "Isso está fora de cogitação. Sério" voltou a falar quando a amiga encheu os pulmões de ar pra retrucar "eu não vou ligar pra ele. Eu nem tenho o número dele."

"Eu tenho" Blaise disse sorridente, já pegando o celular de dentro do bolso da calça. Pansy levantou do sofá e tirou o pote de pipoca do colo do negro, parecendo empolgada.

"Você tem de ligar pra ele, Draco! Claro que não pra perguntar se tiveram um amasso saudável dentro do armário, mas você sempre pode inventar alguma coisa. Você pode se desculpar por ter vomitado nele, ou sei lá, perguntar se ele chegou bem em casa." Ela disse, inclinando-se sobre Blaise para ajudá-lo a achar o número de Potter. "Não acredito que Potter, o garoto do Clube de Celibato, ficou com você!"

"Pelo menos eu sei que a gente não transou" disse desanimado. "E parem de procurar o número dele! Eu disse que não vou ligar. Pansy, o filme começou há séculos e não estamos assistindo. Cadê o controle?"

Os amigos o ignoraram.

"Harry Potter, _aqui_" Pansy abriu um sorriso quase maníaco, e antes que Draco pudesse ter alguma reação, a morena puxou seu celular de dentro do bolso da calça e o loiro soltou uma exclamação perplexa, tentando segurá-la.

"Ei, ei, ei, nada disso" advertiu Blaise, segurando-o contra o sofá. O negro era muito mais alto e forte que Draco, e mesmo tentando se soltar, não conseguia.

"Pansy, estou falando sério! Não se atreva a ligar pro Potter!" Vociferou por sob o ombro do amigo, tentando de algum jeito chutar entre as pernas de Blaise. Já estava começando a ficar sem ar, e Pansy colocou o celular no _viva voz_ antes de começar a discar, totalmente empolgada, quase pulando pela sala. Ela parecia uma adolescente de 14 anos, com as calças e camiseta de Draco dançando em seu corpo magro. Ela prendeu a respiração quando o som do telefone preencheu o ar. Estava chamando.

"Harry falando."

Draco sentiu o coração falhar uma batida e mordeu o lábio inferior quando Blaise finalmente saiu de cima de seu corpo e puxou o celular da mão de Pansy para colocar em cima da mesa de centro, perto do pote abandonado de pipocas. Os três automaticamente sentaram em torno da mesa e a morena olhou feio para o loiro, mandando-o falar alguma coisa.

"Quem está falando?" Perguntou Potter depois de alguns segundos, e a voz dele era exatamente do jeito que se lembrava. Talvez mais grossa pelo telefone, e isso causou um leve arrepio em seu corpo. Será que haviam mesmo ficado noite passada?

"Err... oi." Draco disse idiotamente, e quis se bater logo em seguida. Blaise estava com as pernas espalhadas pelo tapete, e o olhou com desaprovação. Talvez, na mente perturbada dele, pensasse que Draco deveria responder com uma cantada ou coisa do tipo. Pansy lhe lançou um olhar ansioso.

"Draco?" Harry perguntou hesitante depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. Pansy bateu palmas silenciosamente.

"Sou eu." Respondeu, e torceu para que sua voz tivesse saído normal. "Eu liguei por que... hm... sabe, eu só... acho que eu queria saber se chegou bem em casa." Draco bateu na própria testa, refazendo a própria pergunta mentalmente. Conseguiu ler os lábios de Blaise, que se moviam silenciosamente.

_Que porra você está fazendo?_

"Eu... cheguei bem em casa, sim. Você passou mal ontem, está tudo bem com você agora?" Ele perguntou em voz delicada, e Draco deixou escapar um suspiro. Ele quase podia ler, no olhar de Blaise e Pansy, que ele deveria tentar ser menos idiota. Desde quando agia assim com Potter? Estava parecendo uma garotinha de colegial após ter beijado pela primeira vez.

Nem ao menos sabia se havia mesmo beijado Potter!

"Acordei com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas estou bem." Draco resolveu falar a verdade, por via das dúvidas. "Acho que bebi demais noite passada."

"Eu também acho" ele respondeu, com um riso assoprado que arrepiou Draco um pouco. "Espero que a dor de cabeça tenha melhorado."

"Melhorou sim..." Disse, tentando desesperadamente pensar em outra coisa para dizer para que um silêncio constrangedor não nascesse entre os dois. Entretanto, o moreno falou antes que conseguisse pensar em alguma coisa.

"Você não foi pra Igreja, eu estava te esperando para que pudéssemos conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem." Harry disse, e sua voz saiu meio hesitante. Pansy levantou do chão, e colocou a mão sobre a boca pra não rir com a cara que Draco sabia estar fazendo. Blaise deu um empurrão no loiro quando ele ficou muito tempo em silêncio.

"Ahm... sim, nós precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu." Blefou, jogando verde, e ouviu um suspiro de Harry do outro lado da linha. Draco imaginou se conseguiria pensar com coerência se estivesse encarando seus olhos absurdamente verdes naquele momento. Provavelmente não.

"Foi a primeira vez que beijei um garoto e eu... acho que eu gostei. Mas talvez eu tenha gostado porque foi com você." Draco prendeu a respiração. Seu coração começou a bater com tanta força dentro do peito que era uma surpresa que ele não tivesse saído pela boca. Mordeu o lábio e Pansy suspirou teatralmente, sentando-se no colo de Blaise e sorrindo maliciosamente para o loiro. O negro colocou a mão na cintura dela e ambos encaravam-no em expectativa.

"Eu... eu também gostei." Falou, amaldiçoando-se por soar tão brega. E o pior é que nem ao menos se lembrava direito. Tudo o que sabia era que dificilmente conseguira beijar Harry Potter e achar ruim.

Então ele havia mesmo ficado com Potter, e aquilo era uma surpresa. Não sabia se conseguiria algo assim, e estava feliz e nervoso ao mesmo tempo. Há quanto tempo não ficava com alguém? Era difícil lembrar. Mesmo depois de ter notado que preferia garotos, nunca saiu com muitos. E aquela sensação dentro dele era nova, também. Estava tendo dificuldade em controlar o próprio coração, que batia rapidamente dentro do peito.

"Você pode recusar se quiser, mas eu queria saber se você gostaria de tomar um sorvete comigo agora."

Pansy o olhou e Draco retribuiu o olhar. Se ela pudesse falar naquele momento, provavelmente estaria soltando um "_awn_" e o loiro corou um pouco, evitando encarar Blaise que provavelmente o zoaria por estar naquele estado de _adolescente apaixonada_.

"Eu aceito!" Draco sorriu, antes que pudesse conter, porque sabia que Harry também estava sorrindo. Se fechasse os olhos, tinha certeza que conseguiria vê-lo.

"Posso passar na sua casa pra te buscar, se quiser. Já sei onde você mora, já que Blaise apontou quando estávamos na festa. A propósito, sua casa é linda."

"Tudo bem" Concordou, sentindo as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas. "Obrigado. Estou te esperando às" rapidamente consultou o relógio em cima da estante, ao lado da TV "17h30?"

"Certo." Harry riu, mesmo não havendo nada engraçado, e Draco o seguiu. Pansy afundou o rosto no pescoço de Blaise para não se deixar rir também, mas seu corpo sacudia de leve.

"Então, hm... até mais."

"Até mais, Draco."

Quando Draco finalmente desligou o celular, Pansy saiu do colo de Blaise e pulou pela sala, toda sorridente. Era começava a se tornar a mesma de antes, e Draco a admirou por isso. Mesmo sabendo que ela estava com o coração partido por causa de Darren, não estava chorando pelos cantos ou reclamando sobre a vida.

"Cara, não dou uma semana para Potter não ser mais virgem" observou Blaise, e Draco revirou os olhos, não conseguindo evitar um sorriso quando os amigos também sorriram.

"Preciso de ajuda pra me vestir." Pediu o loiro, levantando-se do sofá e indo em direção ao quarto, sendo seguido de perto pelos dois.

"Meu amor, você pediu para as pessoas certas." Observou Pansy, tentando fazer uma pose profissional, e não era nada menos que engraçado porque ela estava vestida com roupas que pareciam pijamas.

E Draco sorriu para ela novamente, em resposta. E quando Blaise passou o braço por sob seus ombros e outro pela cintura de Pansy, percebeu que tinha os melhores amigos do mundo e, talvez, daqui não muito tempo, teria um namorado.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>: Tudo bem, estou há aproximadamente seis meses sem atualizar essa fic e provavelmente acabei perdendo muitos leitores nesse meio tempo. Sou culpada e entendo isso. Respondi todas as reviews do capítulo passado e, novamente, me desculpem por essa demora absurda pra trazer um capítulo novo. Não desisti de nenhuma das minhas fanfictions e agora eu voltei com força total.

Se você ainda está acompanhando, deixe uma review dizendo o que achou! Tentarei trazer o próximo capítulo em menos de uma semana, prometo.

Respondendo aos reviews anônimos:

**Poke**: Meu amor! Pode deixar, não pretendo abandonar a fic! Posso ter demorado um pouquinho pra atualizá-la, mas abandonar, jamais.

**Jella**: Awn, muito obrigada, amore. Eu também adoro Universo Alternativo; É tão lindo! Obrigada pelos elogios, e espero que continue gostando, apesar da minha demora absurda e indesculpavel.

**Beatriz**: Companheira de hospital? Por nada sério, eu espero. Obrigada por comentar, amore. E sim, pode deixar que vou continuá-la. Amo essa fic! x3

**and**: Sim, eu fiquei um tempinho sem atualizá-la, mas felizmente voltei a ativa! Muito obrigada por deixar review, e fico feliz em saber que gostou.

**Lis Martin**: Oi, minha flor! Eu sei, fui má em terminar o capítulo logo naquela cena, né? Placebo é amor, né? E My Sweet Prince, pra mim, é tão slash que não resisti em colocá-la na fic. Porque eu sou super gay 99,9% do tempo. Então já viu xD Hmmm, amo o filme 10 coisas que odeio em você e, cara, não é que faz sentido? Jamais teria pensado nisso xD Desculpa mesmo a demora pra atualizar, e espero que você continue acompanhando, porque prometo não demorar mais! Beijão.


	7. Chapter 7

**Um Pedaço do Paraíso  
><strong>_(__I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now...__)_

**Capítulo VI**

"Eu não pensei que as coisas fossem ficar estranhas depois que eu olhasse você novamente."

Draco ouviu as palavras de Harry e abriu um sorriso de lado, sentando-se numa das mesas vagas da sorveteria. O moreno pareceu, por alguns segundos, em duvida sobre se deveria puxar a cadeira ou não, e o loiro revirou os olhos.

Era bem típico que algo assim fosse acontecer, levando em conta que aquela era a primeira vez que Harry tinha um relacionamento com outro homem. Não que já considerasse que eles estivessem em um _relacionamento_, mas...

Bom, Draco resolveu esquecer a palavra "relacionamento" enquanto observava Harry sentar numa cadeira a sua frente. O moreno corou um pouco quando percebeu que o loiro fitava-o fixamente dentro dos olhos e abaixou o olhar.

"Porque você está com vergonha?" Draco perguntou. Se fosse levar em consideração o que acontecera na noite anterior, ele é quem deveria estar com vergonha, não Potter. Quer dizer, ele havia passado vergonha, bebido além da conta e vomitado em cima dele... Algo horrível e mesmo que inicialmente tivesse tido vontade de abrir um buraco no chão para se enterrar, agora não estava mais se importando porque _Potter_ não parecia se importar.

Draco gostava de ser prático, e percebeu, enquanto se arrumava para aquele encontro com o moreno, que agir como uma garota virgem a véspera do primeiro encontro não era do seu feitio. O loiro não era esse tipo de pessoa, que esquecia toda a experiência que tinha com relacionamentos apenas porque o garoto em questão tinha os olhos mais lindos que já havia visto na vida.

Quando ele voltou a erguer o olhar, imaginou se algum dia conseguiria esquecer aquele tom de verde ou encontrar alguém com olhos mais hipnotizantes, com aquele traço de timidez que o deixava com vontade de se inclinar sobre a mesa e colar os lábios aos dele.

"Não sei" riu-se Harry, coçando a nuca. "Eu apenas... não sei como agir e é um sentimento esquisito."

_Algo que se remexia na boca do estômago_, pensou enquanto concordava com a cabeça, não resistindo e retribuindo o sorriso que Potter lhe lançava, que era uma mistura de confusão e timidez. Draco não se lembrava de Harry ser tão tímido assim antes, mas o achou estranhamente adorável daquela maneira.

"Que tal se começássemos fazendo nossos pedidos?" Sugeriu o loiro e ergueu a mão para chamar uma das garçonetes. Pediu uma casquinha de creme enquanto Potter pediu uma de chocolate. O loiro não deixou de sorrir com o pensamento que eram dois sabores totalmente opostos, mas que combinavam deliciosamente bem. "E agora vamos... hum, vamos conversar sobre o quão puxado está a nova matéria de matemática, ou que o professor Snape é um verdadeiro pé no..."

Harry riu e ergueu a mão para que ele se calasse.

"Por mais que eu concorde que a nova matéria de matemática está difícil e que o professor Snape é chato, prefiro falar sobre nós dois."

Draco mordeu o lábio e assentiu, o coração rapidamente acelerando dentro do peito. Havia tentado destruir o clima tenso que havia caído sobre os dois, imaginando que Potter não conseguiria entrar no assunto _nós_, mas mais uma vez se enganou. Lá estava ele, ignorando a própria timidez e falta de jeito pra conversar sobre a situação que se encontravam, após o beijo.

"Eu ouvi alguns boatos sobre você" Harry começou e Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, querendo saber quais boatos exatamente ele ouvira. "Ouvi que você é o tipo que tem muitas garotas apaixonadas por você, mas que nunca dá bola pra nenhuma delas porque gosta de ser solteiro. Ouvi que você nunca namorou ou teve qualquer tipo de relacionamento sério com uma pessoa, e que as únicas pessoas de quem você aparentemente gosta é da Pansy e do Blaise."

"Você acreditou nesses boatos?" Draco perguntou, molhando os lábios com a língua. Não que os boatos _não_ fossem verdade. Pelo menos a maioria era. Realmente tinham muitas garotas apaixonadas por ele mesmo que ele não desse bola pra nenhuma, e o loiro nunca tinha tido um relacionamento sério com alguém, mas ele gostava de outras pessoas além da Pansy e do Blaise.

"Não sei" disse sinceramente e Draco assentiu com a cabeça. Ele o olhou por sob a franja negra que caía meio displicentemente pelos seus olhos. "Eu gosto de você, Draco. Na verdade, gostei de você desde a primeira vez" ele riu e mordeu o lábio inferior, meio sem jeito. "Eu gostei quando te vi pela primeira vez, sentado no palco, cantando _Collide_. E gostei ainda mais de você quando me emprestou uma roupa por estar sujo, mesmo mal me conhecendo, mesmo que fosse apenas porque queria que eu entrasse pro seu clube."

"Não foi-"

"Eu deveria saber, desde a primeira vez que te vi, que alguma coisa te diferenciava dos outros. Não só pela aparência – porque, _Deus_, você é a pessoa mais bonita que eu já conheci –, mas por tudo. A maneira como você cantava era... apaixonada. Era como se eu conseguisse sentir a música entrando em mim e isso foi tão maravilhoso. Eu deveria ter percebido que a maneira como acho adorável quando você ergue o queixo não é exatamente a coisa mais hetero do mundo." Harry riu e seus olhos brilharam de leve. "Na verdade, achar você inteiramente adorável não é muito hetero."

Draco sentiu as bochechas arderem um pouco, mas continuou enfrentando o olhar dele.

"Acho que não estou te entendendo..."

"Eu gosto de você. Gosto _mesmo_ de você. O que eu quero dizer é que tenho a sensação de que posso eventualmente me apaixonar por você, isso se já não estiver apaixonado! Mas o problema é que eu não sou esses garotos que _ficam_ por aí, entende o que eu quero dizer? Eu quero dar uma chance pra nós, mas isso depende de você. Eu quero algo sério e não um passatempo qualquer."

O loiro deixou os lábios entreabertos, meio surpreso pela iniciativa de Harry. Não imaginava que ele pudesse ser assim tão direto e isso o surpreendeu um pouco. Foi salvo de responder imediatamente pela garçonete trazendo os pedidos. Draco pegou a casquinha e sentiu as bochechas corarem quando olhou Potter passar a língua quase obscenamente pelo sorvete de chocolate, sujando o cantinho da boca.

Quando foram deixados sozinhos novamente, o moreno o olhou com expectativa.

"Você acha que a gente pode dar certo?" Draco perguntou. No íntimo, tinha medo que tudo acabasse machucando tanto ele quanto Harry. Não tinha experiência com relacionamentos e isso o deixava meio inseguro em aceitar tão facilmente se jogar de cabeça naquele romance repentino, sem nem pensar nas consequências que isso poderia trazer.

E havia a Granger e os amigos de Potter, do clube de celibato. E se eles não aceitassem o relacionamento dos dois e Harry acabasse saindo machucado pela rejeição deles? E havia toda a cidade, que eram tão religiosos que dificilmente veriam os dois com bons olhos. Até hoje Draco recebia olhares tortos dos vizinhos e moradores, mesmo que eles fingissem não saber das inclinações homossexuais que ele tinha, porque para eles era mais fácil tapar o sol com a peneira do que encarar a verdade.

"Eu não sei... mas eu não me importo. Eu só sei que quero tentar e que, nesse momento, tudo o que eu quero é beijar você novamente."

Draco sentiu um arrepio passar pelo seu corpo com as palavras do moreno e teve certeza que suas pálpebras tremularam enquanto o olhava. Mordeu o lábio inferior e percebeu que queria estar em qualquer outro lugar, menos em uma sorveteria cheia de pessoas e crianças.

Teria muito tempo pra pensar que desperdiçar alimentos era pecado, mas realmente não se importava com isso no momento. Levantou do banco, abriu a carteira e jogou algum dinheiro sobre a mesa antes de pegar a mão de Harry e, no caminho, jogar os sorvetes na lata de lixo, pois para o que queria fazer com ele precisava que ambos estivessem com as mãos livres.

Quando ambos saíram na rua, com o vento gelado e puro batendo contra seus rostos, Draco riu de leve e continuou puxando Harry por alguns metros até que pararam no carro do moreno – que na verdade era do pai dele. Harry só teve tempo de destrancar a porta antes de Draco empurrá-lo para dentro do veículo, no banco de trás, e ir para cima dele, atacando seus lábios.

O loiro estava feliz por dessa vez estar mais do que sóbrio para se lembrar exatamente de todos aqueles momentos para o resto de sua vida. Ele enlaçou os dedos nos cabelos negros de Harry e entreabriu os lábios, deixando que o moreno penetrasse a língua em sua boca. Seu corpo arrepiou quando as mãos de Harry desceram pelas suas costas em uma carícia leve antes de pararem em seu quadril, apertando-o de leve.

Draco estava sentado no colo dele, com uma perna de cada lado de suas coxas, e ondulou o corpo quando ele chupou sua língua de um jeito meio obsceno. O loiro conseguia sentir o coração dele batendo rapidamente, no mesmo ritmo que o seu, e isso deixava o momento ainda mais perfeito... Saber que Harry estava tão nervoso quanto ele era uma sensação maravilhosa. Sorriu contra os lábios dele, já inchados, antes de mordê-los e afastar o rosto para olhá-lo dentro dos olhos.

"Você queria isso?" Murmurou contra seus lábios, sorridente, e Harry limitou-se a balançar a cabeça para assentir.

"Era exatamente isso." Concordou antes de voltar a tomar seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

E, Draco pensou, Harry Potter não deveria beijar tão bem, o desgraçado.

**oOo**

"Todos os alunos podem entrar na escola assim, ou só os mais prestigiados?" Harry perguntou quando Draco abriu o portão principal da escola e puxou o moreno rapidamente para dentro, antes de voltar a trancá-la.

"Só os prestigiados!" Disse Draco e Harry fez uma careta.

O moreno havia dito que queria cantar uma canção para Draco. Uma canção que passara a noite anterior ouvindo por ela lembrar o loiro. Era extremamente romântico e mesmo que jamais fosse admitir em voz alta, amava romantismo e adorava também a voz de Potter, então porque não juntar o útil ao agradável?

Mordeu o lábio inferior quando ele enlaçou sua cintura , já perto de chegar no anfiteatro, apenas para lhe roubar mais um beijo que Draco prontamente correspondeu, passando os braços por seu pescoço e deixando a língua brincar com a dele, preguiçosamente. Já estava se acostumando com seu gosto e a cada segundo ficava cada vez melhor. Sorriu quando ele se afastou e quando se olharam, havia um sentimento delicioso entre eles.

Quando chegaram, Harry pulou para cima do palco e ajudou Draco e subir, antes de começar a tirar o violão de dentro da bolsa protetora. O moreno sentou num banquinho que havia no centro e ajeitou o instrumento no colo, testando as cordas enquanto Draco encostava-se a uma das paredes opostas, esperando.

"Espero que você goste" ele disse antes de abaixar os olhos e começar a dedilhar as primeiras notas da música. Draco a reconheceu imediatamente e sorriu.

_Today is gonna be the Day_  
>Hoje será o dia<br>_That they're gonna throw it back to you_  
>Que eles vão jogar tudo de volta em você<br>_By now you should've somehow  
><em>Por enquanto você já deveria, de algum modo,  
><em>Realized what you gotta do<br>_Ter percebido o que deve fazer  
><em>I don't believe that anybody<br>_Não acredito que ninguém  
><em>Feels the way I do about you now<br>_Sinta o mesmo que eu sinto por você agora.

Harry cantou a última parte olhando diretamente para ele, e Draco sorriu, sem conseguir conter. Era quase como uma declaração de amor e, precisava admitir, era lindo. Principalmente na voz de Harry, que era ligeiramente rouca e o deixava arrepiado.

_Backbeat, the word was on the street  
><em>Andam dizendo por aí  
><em>That the fire in your heart is out<em>  
>Que o fogo no seu coração apagou<br>_I'm sure you've heard it all before  
><em>Tenho certeza que você já ouviu tudo isso antes  
><em>But you never really had a doubt<br>_Mas você nunca tinha uma dúvida  
><em>I don't believe that anybody<br>_Não acredito que ninguém  
><em>Feels the way I do about you now<br>_Sinta o mesmo que eu sinto por você agora

Draco realmente sentia ímpetos de andar até ele para beijá-lo até ambos ficarem sem ar, mas se controlou porque queria ouvir a canção inteira. Se fosse algum bruxo e pudesse eternizar um momento, aquele sem dúvida nenhuma seria o escolhido. Era engraçado como em tão pouco tempo ele chegara em sua vida e colocara tudo de cabeça pra baixo. Enquanto ele cantava aquela canção, dedilhando no violão sem receio nenhum de errar, Draco sentia o coração martelando com força dentro do peito e era uma sensação tão deliciosa que se perguntou por que nunca se apaixonara antes por alguém.

Talvez porque estivesse esperando por ele.

Todos os problemas, agora, pareciam tão pequenos diante de Potter. Era como se ele tivesse algum superpoder que fizesse com que ele pudesse solucionar qualquer problema que viesse.

And _all the roads we have to walk are winding  
><em>E todas as estradas que temos que percorrer são tortuosas  
><em>And all the lights that lead us there are blinding<br>_E todas as luzes que nos levam até lá nos cegam  
><em>There are many things that I would like to say to you<br>_Existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de te dizer  
><em>But I don't know how<br>_Mas não sei como

_Because maybe  
><em>Porque talvez  
><em>You're gonna be the one that saves me<br>_Você vai ser o único que me salva  
><em>And after all<br>_E no final de tudo  
><em>You're my wonderwall<br>_Você é meu muro de maravilhas.

O loiro não conseguia se lembrar há quanto tempo não sorria tanto. Potter olhava diretamente pra ele enquanto cantava a música, e Draco ainda se surpreendia com o quão bonito ele era, com seus olhos verdes brilhando ainda mais com a iluminação forte do palco do anfiteatro.

Ele dissera que a música o fazia se lembrar dele, Draco, e ele estava orgulhoso por isso. Era fã da música e ela era linda. Absolutamente linda. E saber que alguém estava cantando-a para ele era... _perfeito_.

Harry continuou cantando e encantando Draco, e quando a música terminou, o moreno o olhou e tudo o que Draco fez foi andar até ele, tirar o violão de seus braços para conseguir abraçá-lo, afundando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e aspirando seu cheiro delicioso. Poderia facilmente se viciar naquela fragrância.

"Nunca experimentei nenhuma sensação como essa" Sussurrou o loiro contra a pele de Harry e sentiu ele se arrepiar de leve em seus braços. Ele passou os braços pela sua cintura, ainda sentado, e Draco se encaixava perfeitamente bem entre suas pernas.

"Eu também não" confessou. "Mas é delicioso."

Draco sorriu.

E não poderia concordar mais.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>: Li cada review e amei cada uma e todas. Sério, mesmo, MUITO obrigada e todos que tiraram um tempinho pra vir até aqui comentar. As coisas andam meio apertadas na minha vida e ando tendo bloqueios criativos, mas espero que vocês continuem me aguentando por um bom tempo, hm? n_n Prometo responder todas as reviews desse capítulo, então, se quiserem deixar e-mail (se não for logado, assim respondo mais rápido e não preciso esperar postar o próximo capítulo), ou perguntar alguma coisa, por favor, é esse o momento! Atendo 24 horas por dia, rs.

Sobre o capítulo, preciso dizer que sou uma romântica incorrigível, logo, as coisas que eu escrevo acabam nisso! Obrigada, mais uma vez, pelo carinho de todos vocês e espero ver todos em breve! Até a próxima.

**P.S**: Os erros são meus, pois eu mesma revisei. Fabiana, se você ainda é minha beta dessa história, faça um sinal de fumaça, por favor!


End file.
